


The Language of Flowers

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Good Omens [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 20k words, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), But because of Nanny Ashtoreth, Crowley and Aziraphale are together since Rome, Crowley and Aziraphale elope, F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Might add more tags later, Not a lot though, Rating for Cursing, Some angst, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), historically accurate information, inspired by a recent fic of mine, like I think I have a mouth full of cavities now, longest thing I have ever written, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: “We can communicate through flowers! It’s being talked about in Britain. Hasn’t quite caught on yet, so we wouldn’t be too suspicious” Aziraphale said.Basically, Crowley and Aziraphale are in love throughout the ages, and in order to keep their respective head offices from knowing, they use flowers to send each other messages.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621834
Kudos: 46





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! This one's finally here! I've been working on it for about a week, which is the longest I've ever written something consecutively. It's also the longest thing I have ever written, at 20,007 words! I feel super accomplished! This was inspired by my most recent fic. In it, Crowley leaves a bouquet on Aziraphale's doorstep, that essentially say what he can't, and I thought, why not turn that into a fic itself! I did not imagine it being this much of a beast, but here it is! There are some numbered notes, those will be explained at the end. Anyway, I'm super proud I made it through this one alive, and I hope you enjoy!

It had started in Rome, with too much wine one night at the demon's villa. Drunken conversation became drunken cuddling, became drunken confessions, became drunken kissing, and then both angel and demon fell asleep, neither bothering to sober up. When they woke up the next morning, holding each other in the demon's bed, both realized how much they meant to the other. They could have pretended the previous night hadn’t happened, but neither wanted to. And their courtship, their love for each other grew stronger. They sent each other letters as often as possible, when they were apart, and sent reminders of the love they shared, throughout history.

They had several close calls, when one of their bosses would pop in to see them, unexpectedly, and on more than one occasion in a millenium, questioned a gift of love one had sent the other. They were getting too reckless, and both knew they needed a more secret way of expressing their love for each other. Suddenly, around 1720, Aziraphale stumbled across a lovely idea. 

“Wait, we do what?” asked Crowley, when they had met by chance in Rome, early May of 1721. Aziraphale had been there to bless the new pope from afar, and not let the humans know what he was, the usual, and Crowley had been sent to get a feel for the new holy figure, figure out what he was like, what could be used to tempt him. [1] They ran into each other, as they tended to do throughout history, and Crowley had taken Aziraphale out to lunch.

“We can communicate through flowers! It’s being talked about in Britain. Hasn’t quite caught on yet, so we wouldn’t be too suspicious” [2] Aziraphale said, enjoying his gelato [3], as Crowley watched him eat, as always. Aziraphale could never get him to eat more than a few bites of his own meal each time they went to eat together.

“How the heaven does that work?” asked the demon, still sounding confused. Aziraphale smiled at him patiently.

“Each flower has a meaning, sometimes the meaning can change depending on the color or budding of the flower, but put together, you could make a sentence, or even a hidden message, of sorts, with a bouquet” he explained for what felt like the 10th time, but he didn’t mind. Each explanation made their meeting a little bit longer.

“So, if I wanted to say, ‘I want to take a gorgeous angel back to my hotel room and kiss the life out of him’, there’d be a flower, or flowers for that?” Crowley asked, smirking at Aziraphale, and the angel couldn’t help blushing.

“Yes, I suppose so” he replied. Crowley continued smirking at him.

“And would there be flowers for the angels answer?” he asked, feigning curiosity. They both knew Aziraphale’s answer already. The angel smiled at him.

“Well, if there were flowers that, when put together said, ‘I would be delighted to accompany a demon back to his hotel room, but only after I finish my gelato’” he said, and it was Crowley’s turn to blush, when Aziraphale returned his smirk.

“You’re quite the bastard sometimes, Angel” he said, and Aziraphale feigned offense.

“I can’t possibly be! I am an angel” he said, and they both laughed, and enjoyed each other's company.

It wouldn’t be until Paris, 1793, that they would see each other again, when Crowley came to Aziraphale’s rescue. They’d sent letters, but never saying too much, and never sending one too often, as to not look suspicious to each head office. 

“I suppose I should say thank you, for the rescue” Aziraphale said, rubbing his wrists where the chains had been.

“Don’t say that. If my people find out I’d rescued an angel, I’ll be the one in trouble, and my lot do not send rude notes” Crowley said harshly, as he stood up, noticing how happy Aziraphale’s eyes looked. Of course the angel knew there was no bite to his words. Just keep up appearances.

“Well, anyway, I’m very grateful. What if I buy you lunch?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow.

“Looking like that? Don’t want to help you escape the Bastille, only to find yourself locked up all over again an hour from now” he said, and Aziraphale sighed at him. He had a point, even if the point contradicted Aziraphale’s standards. He practically rolled his eyes, as he waved his hand in front of his upper torso, miracaling himself into a revolutionary cap, sash, and jacket, but Crowley could see the ruffles of his shirt underneath. Fussy angel.

“Barely counts as a miracle, really” Aziraphale said, moving to stand next to Crowley, as he snapped his fingers, and time started again.

“So what’s for lunch?” Crowley asked, as the executioner who had been sent to gather Aziraphale was dragged to the guillotine. 

“What would you say to some crepes?” Aziraphale asked, looking hungry at the thought of french made crepes. Crowley stuck out his arm, and Aziraphale wrapped one of his own around it, smiling.

“Lead on, Angel” Crowley said, and they left the Bastille to enjoy a lovely rest of the day together.

The next morning, Crowley woke in his rented room, feeling a warm body next to him, bare back turned to him. Remembering the day before, he smiled, and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. Aziraphale made a pleased noise, and turned around in Crowley’s arms, sleepily smiling at his demon. 

“Good morning, Angel” Crowley said, leaning in gently, and pressing a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s lips. The angel lazily kissed back, both taking their time, enjoying the calm, beautiful moment. They didn’t get calm, beautiful moments like this often, and they relished every one.

“Morning, my love. Did you sleep well?” Aziraphale asked, when they parted. Crowley pressed his forehead to the angels softly, still smiling.

“I always do, when I sleep next to you” Crowley said, his cheeks burning redder than his hair. He moved away for a few moments, then rested his head against Aziraphale’s bare chest, listening to his heartbeat, and purring softly, as the angel began running his fingers through the demon's hair.

“I’m glad. I do so love laying with you. You know I only ever sleep when you’re with me” Aziraphale said, stroking his lover's hair softly. They fell into a comfortable silence, neither wanting to leave this comfortable bubble they’d created, where they felt they were safe to cuddle, to kiss, to be together, without any interference.

“Oh, I forgot, I wanted to give you something” Aziraphale said, after some time. Crowley looked over at him, his eyes soft.

“What?” he asked, smiling. Aziraphale smiled back, and miracled up a bouquet of flowers. Agrimony, Cress and Althea.  _ Agrimony-thankfulness, Cress-reliable, Althea-consumed by love _

“No need to thank me, love. All I did was save you from a mountain of paperwork” Crowley said, blushing a bright red, tucking his head into Aziraphale’s neck, pressing a kiss in the middle of his neck. Aziraphale leaned his head down, and kissed Crowley’s red hair.

“You’ve been learning flower language!” Aziraphale exclaimed, happily surprised. Crowley shrugged, as if it didn’t mean much, though they both knew it did.

“Course I have. It’s an interesting idea, and I’m looking forward to seeing how it plays out” he replied, returning Aziraphale’s smile.

“Well, anyway, I want to thank you. And, don’t think of it as just a thank you for just yesterday, though it was very kind of you” Azirphale said, and Crowley quietly replied, “Shut up”, though Aziraphale could hear his smile.

“Consider it a thank you for all the many years we’ve been together. For being as you are, simply lovely” Aziraphale said, and Crowley pulled his face from his angel's neck. He gently cupped Aziraphale’s face, and kissed his angel, making sure Aziraphale could feel the love behind the action.

“Love you, Angel” he said, into the kiss. Aziraphale kissed back, giving back as much love as Crowley was.

“And I, you, darling” Aziraphale replied, and neither found themselves able to pull away. Thankfully, breathing isn’t a problem for occult (and ethereal) beings.

“So, I’m...not going anywhere?” Aziraphale asked, looking confused.

“Change of plans. We need you here. In your bookshop. Battling evil” Gabriel said, sounding odd, after coming back from getting his new suit, which was quite fashionable.

“Carry on battling” Sandalphon said, punching Aziraphale good-naturedly on the arm, though it still hurt.

“Keep the medal” Gabriel said, as Aziraphale rubbed his arm, still looking confused.

“But, I don’t understand…” he said, and he was suddenly alone in his new shop. Well, almost alone.

“Hello, Angel. Miss me?” Crowley asked, sounding happy and proud of himself, as he walked into the bookshop. Aziraphale looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

“Crowley, you can’t be here! Gabriel and Sandalphon-” he started, but Crowley waved him off.

“Calm down, Angel. Wanker one and Wanker two are gone, and you’re still here, all thanks to me” he said, looking proud of himself again. Aziraphale looked at him curiously.

“I beg your pardon? What did you do?” he asked, and Crowley sat him down on one of the nearby sofas, and told him the whole story. Aziraphale can’t stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous Gabriel sounds, falling for such a simple trick. [4]

“Thank you, my dear. I would have hated to have to leave my shop before it even opens. And to be replaced by Michael no less!” Aziraphale said, sounding appalled at the idea. Crowley laughed again.

“You’re welcome, love. I wasn’t about to let them take  _ my _ angel away from me, and replace him with Wanker number three” Crowley said, and though Aziraphale couldn’t see, because of his glasses, he knew the demon had rolled his eyes.

“ _ Your _ angel? My dear, it doesn’t quite make sense for Heaven to ‘take’ what is already theirs” Aziraphale said, sounding amused.

“Nope. You’re not theirs anymore. Surely you must know how possesive a demon can get when it becomes attached to something by now, Angel” Crowley said, wrapping his arms around Aziraphales waist, and pulling the angel into his lap.

“Yes, it seems I should. But, perhaps you should show me how possesive a demon can get, as a refresher?” Aziraphale said, sounding innocent, but his smile gave him away. Crowley leaned his head down, and captured Aziraphale’s soft lips with his own, gently pushing his tongue into his angels mouth, and relishing in the sounds Aziraphale made, as he kissed back. They had to pull away soon though, even if there were no Archangels watching them, they were still in England, and it was 1800. Not the best time for 2 man shaped beings to be snogging in a building with open windows.

“Brought you a little something to celebrate the new bookshop, Angel” Crowley said, after they pulled apart. Aziraphale’s eyes lit up happily, and the demon couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he’d tried.

“Oh, darling, you shouldn’t have!” the angel said, but Crowley knew he was happy to receive gifts. He miracled the box of chocolates and the bouquet into his hands from his apartment in the city, where they had been miracled to, so he could deal with Gabriel.

“My dear, this is simply lovely. Thank you” Aziraphale said, smile widening on his face, when he saw the gifts. 

“You’re very welcome, my angel” Crowley said, giving Aziraphale another quick kiss, and handing him the flowers and chocolates. The bouquet was composed of Amaryllis, Arbutus Trailing, Apple Blossom, Bells of Ireland, Forget-Me-Nots and Tiger Lily. 

_ Amaryllis-pride, Arbutus Trailing-welcome, Apple Blossom-good fortune, Bells of Ireland-good luck, Forget Me Not-memories, Tiger Lily-prosperity _

“Thank you, love. Though, I don’t plan on selling any books. This is more a personal library, disguised as a shop” Aziraphale said in a whisper, in case any potential “customers” were listening. Crowley laughed, and it was musical to Aziraphale. Crowley was rarely unhappy around Aziraphale, but he didn’t laugh a full laugh like that often, even around the angel.

“Well then, good luck in keeping all of your books, Angel. Now, give me a tour of the place! I haven’t seen it yet! I hope there’s a bed. Could use breaking in” Crowley said, quietly, close to Aziraphale’s ear, relishing in the way the angel shivered in his arms, before kissing him once on the cheek, and standing up, pulling Aziraphale up with him.

With Aziraphale now permanently set up in London, Crowley figured he might as well settle down, and take up permanent residence in London too. Just a place he could go, to sleep, and store items he’d collected throughout his time in history. It was a place he could go, when he wasn’t away on a tempting trip somewhere in the world, and it gave him an excuse to see Aziraphale more. Turns out, there was a living area above the bookshop that did indeed have a bed, that quickly became used often. Crowley spent most nights there, sleeping arm in arm with his angel, but he did spend at least 3 nights a week in his apartment, to keep Hell off of his tracks.

They continued to communicate through flowers, even when they couldn’t see each other. Some mornings, Crowley would wake up, and see a vase of beautiful flowers in his kitchen, sent by his angel, telling him how much he loved him. Some days, Aziraphale would walk into his backroom, and find a bouquet of beautiful, loved flowers on his desk. Sometimes Aziraphale would find a beautiful, single flower, set on one of his bookshelves. And, for them, for now, life was good. But, there are some flowers that can mean negative things too.

“If it all goes wrong. I want insurance” Crowley said one day, 62 years after the opening of the bookshop. He’d request Aziraphale meet him in public, at St. James’s Park, meaning they had to pretend to be adversaries, meeting clandestinely.

“What?” Aziraphale asked, putting his top hat back on, after feeding the ducks some bread.

“I wrote it down. Walls have ears” Crowley replied, as he pulled out a tiny slip of paper, and handed it to Aziraphale. 

“Well, not walls. Trees have ears. Ducks have ears. Do ducks have ears? Must do. That’s how they hear other ducks” he continued, rambling to himself, unable to stop, feeling more nervous than he had in ages. He heard Aziraphale’s shocked gasp from beside him, and knew he’d read the slip.

“Out of the question. It would destroy you. I’m not bringing you a suicide pill, Crowley” Aziraphale said, sounding appalled at Crowley, as he shoved the paper back into Crowley’s hands. 

“That’s not what I want it for. Just...insurance” Crowley replied, giving the paper back to Aziraphale, who took it cautiously.

“I’m not an idiot, Crowley. Do you know what trouble I’d be in if...if they knew I’d been fraternising? It’s completely out of the question” Aziraphale said, and Crowley looked at him, obviously hurt, the angel knew it, and instantly regretted his words.

“Fraternising?!” Crowley spat out the word, sounding both angry and pained. Aziraphale had to stop himself from flinching at the way Crowley said the word.

“Well, whatever you wish to call it. I do not think there is any point in discussing it further” Azirpahale said, trying to put the conversation past them, to get Crowley to drop the subject. But he was relentlessly stubborn.

“I have lots of other people to fraternise with, Angel” the demon said, sounding hurt once more, and Aziraphale had had enough of the conversation, and couldn’t contain his snarky remark.

“Of course you do” he said, sounding annoyed.

“I don’t need you” Crowley said, and even though Aziraphale knew he didn’t mean it, the fact that he’d said it in the first place, hurt.

“And the feeling is mutual. Obviously!” the angel replied, angrily, throwing the paper slip away from himself, as he stomped away from his demon in anger. They did not have many fights, and most were about trivial things to begin with. But this one had been painful, and Aziraphale needed to get away from it.

“Obviously” he heard Crowley mock him, quite childishly, as he walked away, to cool down.

Aziraphale did not hear from Crowley for decades. He had not thought that fight had been that serious, but apparently Crowley had seen it a different way. He had begun to feel the demon had left him forever. After 10 years, he had gotten quite mad at Crowley, and sent him a vase of Striped Yellow Carnations, Furze, Horseshoe Germanium, and Hemlock, out of anger.

_ Striped Yellow Carnation-you have disappointed me, Furze-anger, Horseshoe Germanium-stupidity, Hemlock-you will be the death of me _

__ He regretted it not long after. By 20 years, he figured Crowley had gotten caught up in a very long term temptation, that he couldn’t tell Aziraphale about. At least, the angel had hoped that was it. After 45 years, Aziraphale began to feel deserted. He thought, maybe the demon was still mad at him. So, he sent another bunch of flowers to wherever the demon was. This time, it was Belladonna, Pink Camellia, Christmas Rose, and Flowering Dogwood, in the hopes that Crowley would talk to him again.

_ Belladonna-silence, Pink Camellia-longing, Christmas Rose-relieve my anxiety, Flowering Dogwood-am I indifferent to you? _

__ This one, he regret less, but enough. He hoped the message went through, and maybe, just maybe, Crowley would contact him again. The demon never did, and more years passed, as Aziraphale began losing hope. Crowley hadn’t gone this long without contacting him since before Rome, and even after Mesopotamia, they’d kept up varied contact every couple of decades, with no more than 20 years between letters. Aziraphale stopped smiling as often, as he approached the end of the Great War, and he grew more and more lonely as the years continued, still with no word from the demon.

After 75 years alone, he had grown very disconsolate, and one night, while very drunk, he sent one final bunch of flowers to his demon. This time, the message was the most sad, composed of Scarlet Geranium, Purple Heart’s Ease, Holly, Purple Hyacinth, and Coral Honeysuckle.

_ Scarlet Geranium-melancholy, Purple Heart’s Ease-you occupy my thoughts, Holly-am I forgotten, Purple Hyacinth-please forgive me, Coral Honeysuckle-I love you _

__ He’d cried himself to sleep not long after sending it.

After that night, Aziraphale tried to cheer himself up more, but it was hard without the demon he loved with all his heart. Then, in 1939, Britain joined a brand new war against Germany [5], and Aziraphale couldn’t let himself sit around depressed anymore. Not when this was shaping up to be worse than the first war. So, he joined British Military Intelligence, and tried to do everything he could to help England. He provided his shop as a shelter to poor families, and homeless orphans during Blitz air raids, blessing his shop, preventing any bomb from hitting Soho [6]. He provided rations for those who needed it, and worked with the government to try and take down a Nazi spy ring in the middle of London that nobody could find, but they knew it existed.

Finally, Aziraphale was contacted by said Nazi spy ring, one day, inquiring about his books of prophecy. He assured them he would sell his books to them, for the right price, and after setting up a meeting in a church, a few nights from then, went directly to Captain Rose Montgomery, a kind, yet headstrong young woman, who he very much respected. Together, they worked on a way to finally capture the Nazi’s in London once and for all. It would have worked, too, if Captain Rose Montgomery hadn’t turned out to be Fraulein Greta Kleinschmidt, working along with the Nazi’s all along!

“You can’t kill me! There will be paperwork!” Aziraphale said, desperately, already mad about being lied to by someone he’d come to like, and then being insulted in German, as if he hadn’t known what they were saying. Ro-Greta aimed her gun at Aziraphale, and she probably would have pulled the trigger, had it not been for the sounds of a very familiar voice, hissing in pain.

“Sorry. Consecrated ground! It’s like being at the beach in bare feet” Crowley said, hopping from one foot to another, and Aziraphale was almost too concerned for his feet to be mad at him for 79 years of silence. Almost.

“What are you doing here?” He asked angrily at the demon, who looked at him with a soft look that melted Aziraphale’s heart all over again, but he had to stay mad.

“Stopping you from getting into trouble. Ah!” Crowley said, hissing in pain once more, as he continued to hop from foot to foot, obviously in pain. Aziraphale wanted to pick him up, to keep him from hurting himself further, but knew he couldn’t. He had to find a reason to be mad, other than almost 80 years of nothing.

“I should have known. Of course. These people are working for you” he said, accusatory, and Crowley looked at him, clearly offended.

“No! They’re a bunch of half-witted Nazi spies running around London, blackmailing and murdering people. I just didn’t want to see you embarrassed” Crowley said, his voice softening slightly, before he made a pained noise, and continued stepping around the church. Aziraphale found himself softening too. He was here, hurting himself, to make sure Aziraphale didn’t have to do paperwork.

“Ah, Mr. Anthony J. Crowley. Your fame precedes you” Glozier said, and Aziraphale only heard one thing.

“Sorry, Anthony?” he asked, wondering how long that had been a thing.

“You don’t like it?” Crowley asked, and his voice saddened slightly. Of course he would be concerned about what Aziraphale did and didn’t like.

“No, I didn’t say that. I’ll get used to it” Aziraphale said, hurriedly. He didn’t want Crowley to think he disliked his new name. Anthony suited him quite well, actually. 

“The famous Mr. Crowley? Such a pity you must both die” Greta said, and Crowley tipped his hat to her, just barely. Then something stuck in Aziraphale’s mind.

“What does the J stand for?” he asked, hoping it wasn’t something stupid, like Janthony. That was definitely something Crowley would do.

“It’s just a J, really” Crowley said, but his tone told Aziraphale it was exactly what he thought it was [7].

“Look at that! A whole font-full of holy water. It doesn’t even have guards” Crowley continued, seeing the holy water, and Aziraphale felt his heart stop. Not again. He couldn’t stand another 79 years without his beloved demon.

“Enough babbling, kill them both” Glozier said, and it pulled Aziraphale out of his fears. He didn’t have a plan, but, apparently Crowley did.

“In about a minute, a German bomber will release a bomb that will land right here. If you run away very,  _ very  _ fast, you might not die. You won’t enjoy dying, definitely won’t enjoy what comes next” Crowley said, still hopping around, but talking quite fast.

“You expect us to believe that? The bombs tonight will fall on the East End” Glozier said, disbelieving. 

“It would take a last minute demonic intervention to throw them off course, yes. You’re all wasting your valuable running away time” Crowley said, and then turned and looked Aziraphale in the eyes. The angel knew their eyes connected, even if Crowley’s were covered in glasses.

“And, if, in thirty seconds, a bomb does land here, it would take a real miracle for my friend and I to survive it” Crowley enunciated, practically spelling out what Aziraphale needed to do to keep them both safe from the bomb. Aziraphale nodded his head.

“A real miracle?” he asked, and saw Crowley nodding back at him.

“Kill them, they are very irritating” Harmony said, rolling his eyes, as Crowley finally stopped hopping around, and pointed his fingers into the air. A whistling was heard from above, and then the building exploded. The next thing Aziraphale could see was rubble all around him, and his demon, leaning against some stones, cleaning his glasses. 

“That was very kind of you” he said, not knowing what else to say to the demon. Crowley finished cleaning his glasses, and looked at Aziraphale once, before putting them back on. The angel felt his pace quicken, with that tiny peak of his beloved’s beautiful eyes.

“Shut up” Crowley said, and Aziraphale knew he didn’t mean it.

“Well, it was. No paperwork, for a start” Aziraphale said, and then remembered something very important to him.

“Oh, the books! I forgot all the books! Oh, they’ll all be blown to…” he started, but trailed off, as Crowley walked over to a hand sticking out of the rubble, still clutching the leather bag that held Aziraphale’s books. He grabbed the bag out of the corpse’s grip, and gently handed it to Aziraphale, who made sure their hands ‘accidentally’ touched, as he took the bag back, silently.

“Little demonic miracle of my own. Lift home?” Crowley asked, walking away from the rubble, Aziraphale wordlessly following him. After all this time, with no contact, it seemed Crowley still cared for him a great deal.

The drive back to the bookshop was an uncomfortably silent one. They hadn’t had any uncomfortable silences in at least 2000 years. When they finally arrived, Aziraphale wasn’t sure Crowley would follow him inside, so he decided to invite him in.

“My dear, would you like to come inside for a nightcap?” he asked, and Crowley’s face softened just enough that Aziraphale knew he had been hoping for an invitation.

“I would love to” the demon said, smiling softly at him, and Aziraphale felt his heart melt for the second time that night. Together, they walked out of the beautiful Bentley, Aziraphale holding his bag of books, and into the shop, empty for the first night in a while. Aziraphale hadn’t wanted anyone in the shop when he wasn’t there, especially during an air raid. He kept the lights off, choosing to close the blackened out shades, and lighting a single candle [8] on the table in front of the couch, where they were sitting.

“So, what do I call you now? Anthony, or Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, breaking the silence between them. Crowley smirked up at him, from where he was lounging on the couch.

“You can call me whatever you want, Angel” the demon said, and Aziraphale felt his face heat up. Damn this demon.

“How about I call you a bloody wanker? 79 years, not one word, and suddenly you show up to save me, and think that gives you the right to flirt? Where were you? I missed you. I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore” Aziraphale said, falling quiet at the last sentence, and Crowley looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry, Angel. I was sleeping” Crowley said, sounding pathetic, now that the demon thought about it. He’d unintentionally hurt his angel for almost 80 years, because he had been sleeping. What a pathetic excuse of a demon.

“You...were sleeping? What? Why?!” the angel demanded, and Crowley almost flinched at his tone. He looked down at his feet, guiltily.

“I hadn’t meant to sleep for so long. I’ve only been awake for maybe a year. When I woke up, Britain was in a war, and there were people who needed help. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you when I woke up” Crowley said, softly, and Aziraphale felt his anger dissipate. 

“That’s very kind of you, my dear, but that doesn’t answer my question as to why you fell asleep in the first place” Aziraphale said, softening his tone some. Crowley took off his glasses, and set them on the table near the candle.

“Didn’t see any point in being awake when you were mad at me. I wanted to give you some space, I didn’t want that fight to affect us badly. Turns out, in going to sleep, I did the exact opposite. How pathetic is that?” Crowley said, eyes meeting Aziraphales, and the angel couldn’t look away.

“I swear, Angel, I hadn’t meant to sleep so long. I was only going to sleep for 4 or 5 years, at most, and then I was going to go apologize for the first. But, I just lost track of time. I really am sorry” Crowley said, and Aziraphale knew he meant it. He wanted nothing more than to collect the demon in his arms, and embrace him. To feel his demons lips upon his own, after their 79 year absence. But, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He forgave Crowley, but there was something holding him back, and he didn't know what it was.

“I believe you, and I forgive you, dear. Now, how about that nightcap?” Aziraphale asked, and stood up. He knew Crowley could tell he was holding something back. Crowley knew him better than any other creature in existence. He heard the demon stand up after him, and then he felt a hand softly grab his, holding him in place.

“Angel” Crowley said, sounding desperate, and Aziraphale couldn’t stop himself from looking. The demon stood behind him, far enough that Aziraphale wouldn’t feel crowded, but just close enough to keep the angel within arms reach. His face was desperate, and his eyes were pleading. He held out his other hand, and in it, sat a single red rose, at full bloom.

_ Red rose-I love you _

__ Aziraphale felt his eyes fill with tears, and he rushed forward, wrapping himself around the demon, and slamming him up against a bookshelf, capturing his lips with his own. Crowley looked shocked for a few seconds, before he kissed back, with as much passion. Aziraphale’s arms found themselves wrapped around Crowley’s neck, and Crowley grabbed at Aziraphale’s waist, both trying to put as little space between each other as possible. Crowley worked away at Aziraphale’s bow tie, untying it, and unbuttoning a couple of buttons on Aziraphale’s shirt, before attacking the angel's neck with his mouth. Aziraphale tilted his neck to give him more access, and threaded his fingers through Crowley’s hair. He couldn’t remember who miracled them there, but suddenly, they were in Aziraphale’s bed, Crowley sitting in his lap. They didn’t waste a second together. They’d been apart for 79 years. They had a bit of time to catch up on.

The next morning, Crowley woke before Aziraphale, for the first time in over 2 centuries. They had both slept soundly through the all clear siren [9]. He looked at the sleeping form of his angel, and smiled softly. He decided to get up, miracle himself some comfortable clothes, and do something special for his angel, as a proper apology. Aziraphale didn’t have the ingredients, but no matter. It didn’t taste any different if you miracled the ingredients, only if you miracled the meal itself. He knew the recipe by heart, having practiced it plenty of times on his own, perfecting it to his angels standards. All he needed were the ingredients. 

When it was finally finished, Crowley placed the food and tea on a tray, and miracled up a small, beautiful glass vase, and some flowers. Looking at the tray, he smiled, and patted himself on the back, hoping the angel was still asleep. He gently picked up the tray, and carried it into the bedroom, where his lovely angel was still asleep. Perfect. There couldn’t be anything better for Aziraphale to wake up to, except maybe Crowley himself.

“Angel, wake up. I made you a surprise” Crowley said, leaning over Aziraphale, and gently placing a kiss on his golden curls. The angel stirred awake, and opened his eyes, smiling softly. Then he saw Crowley and the tray, and his smile widened. 

“Crowley, did you miracle me crepes in bed?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley smiled just as wide, and shook his head.

“Nope. I cooked you crepes in bed. The only things that were miracled were the ingredients, and the flowers” Crowley said, sounding proud of himself, and Aziraphale leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Crowley’s lips. Then, the angel sat up in bed, and Crowley set the tray on his lap, before climbing into bed next to him, cuddling up to his angel, carefully, as not to spill the flowers or the tea. Aziraphale noticed what the flowers were, and blushed. Cactus flowers, Cape Jasmine, Hydrangea, and Jonquil.

_ Cactus Flowers-my heart burns with love, Cape Jasmine-I’m too happy, Hydrangea-thank you for understanding, Jonquil-love me _

__ “My love, this is all very beautiful, but you needn't go to all the trouble for me” Aziraphale said, blushing redder than Crowley’s hair, and the demon smiled sweetly at him.

“I know, but I wanted to. You’ve been so good to me over the milenia, and you suffered so much through the last 79 years. I wanted this to be a proper apology” Crowley said, and Aziraphale leaned down, and kissed him once more. Crowley’s eyes shone bright with happiness and love, and Aziraphale found himself falling in love with the demon all over again.

“Now enjoy your breakfast. Don’t want it to get cold, love” Crowley said, as he gently wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s belly, resting his chin on the angel’s shoulder.

After that, life was good for them once more. Crowley spent as much time as he could at the bookshop with his angel. They didn’t get any unexpected meetings from any bosses, and Crowley’s temptations were all primarily in England, with only a few major trips to another country for a big job. He and Aziraphale continued to give each other flowers as often as they could. Some meant something simple, others had grand messages, and some were just given as a gift, neither caring about the meaning behind each flower. And they were happy. 

But soon, Crowley started going out at night, to various bars and clubs in Soho, telling Aziraphale it was business. The angel believed him, he knew Crowley was nothing but loyal, but he also knew it wasn’t hellish business, it was personal. And he also had a sneaking, terrifying suspicion as to what the business was about. FInally, he did something about it. 

“What are you doing here?” Crowley asked, not expecting to find his angel sitting in the passenger seat of the Bentley. Was he following Crowley? That wasn’t like Aziraphale.

“Crowley, I’m not an idiot. I work in Soho, I hear things. I hear you are setting up a caper to rob a church. Crowley, it’s too dangerous. Holy water won’t just kill your body, it will destroy you completely” Aziraphale said, sounding scared, but not for himself. He couldn’t let Crowley go through with this heist. For the humans he’d hired, it was a simple job of collecting something harmless to them. But for Crowley, one drop spilled on him could do some serious damage to not just his corporation, but to his essence, if it didn’t kill him. Aziraphale didn’t want to think about it.

“You told me what you think, a hundred and five years ago” Crowley said, not wanting to bring up an old, painful memory for Aziraphale, but he had to know why Aziraphale changed his mind. The angel looked down at his lap in guilt.

“And I haven’t changed my mind. But, I can’t have you risking your life. Not for something so dangerous. So, you can call off the robbery” Aziraphale said, sounding sad and anxious. Crowley knew how much he meant to the angel, and knew how seriously Aziraphale took this subject. He’d ignored Crowley’s many hints for holy water for the last 26 years. Which is why Crowley’s eyes widened when Aziraphale miracled up a tartan thermos that matched his bowtie, and even through the plastic bottle, Crowley could feel the heavenly energy coming from the inside of the thermos. He gingerly took it from Aziraphale’s hands, as the angel passed it slowly over to him.

“Don’t go unscrewing the cap” Aziraphale said, and Crowley could hear the pleading in his voice. It made his heart ache, it made him want to comfort his angel.

“It’s the real thing?” he asked instead, wanting Aziraphale to confirm it was real. He knew Aziraphale would never lie about something so vitally important as this.

“The holiest” Aziraphale confirmed, and Crowley knew how painful this was for him. 

“After everything you said?” he asked, still shocked Aziraphale was giving him this. He never thought it would happen, and now that it was, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He looked at his angel, who looked close to tears, as he simply nodded, unable to find his words. Crowley’s heart broke, knowing how much this hurt his angel, but he knew better than to thank Aziraphale. This was too serious for a simple thank you. This wasn’t a gift, it was a weapon.

“Can I drop you anywhere?” Crowley asked, knowing this would never repay the favor, but he wanted to offer it. The inside of the Bentley suddenly felt like the most intimate moment between them in all of their history together on Earth. It wasn’t intimate in a sexual way, or even in a physically close way, it was an emotional intimacy. Aziraphale was giving the one person who meant the most to him in the world, a means of killing himself permanently, and Crowley could feel the fear radiating off his angel. It wasn’t a fear for himself, but for his demons life. Angels can feel love, and positive feelings, but demons can sense negative feelings, negative emotions, and sins. It was useful for temptations, but when the negative feelings came from his angel, Crowley hated being able to sense it. 

“No, thank you” Aziraphae answered, looking at Crowley, and the demon knew his face fell. Aziraphale smiled sadly at him.

“Oh, don’t look so disappointed. Perhaps one day we could...I don’t know...have a picnic. Or dine at the Ritz” Aziraphale continued, and Crowley felt the fear turn into longing and sadness, and his heart broke a little more for his angel.

“I’ll give you a lift, anywhere you want to go” he said, offering again. They could have those things right now, all Aziraphale had to do was say the words. But, Aziraphale looked at him sadly, his smile fading, and Crowley could see the hurt in his eyes, the tears welling up in the corners of those beautiful blue eyes, could feel the sadness his angel felt.

“You go too fast for me, Crowley” Aziraphale said, sadly, and left the car, leaving Crowley alone with his thoughts, and a thermos of the most dangerous substance to him. Crowley watched him leave without objection. He hadn’t expected this meeting to be a cheery one the moment he saw Aziraphale in his car.

It was some time, before Aziraphale finally contacted him again. Crowley had figured Aziraphale would need some time to himself, away from the demon, to properly process what he’d done. Not nearly as long as Crowley had taken, simply a few months. It was November, before Crowley heard from his angel again. In mid-September, he’d sent one of his black feathers that had been shed from his wings, the last time he groomed them, just to let Aziraphale know he was still awake, and there for him.

Aziraphale hadn’t sent him a letter, or called him. Instead, he’d sent a beautiful bouquet of flowers to Crowley’s flat, miracled on his desk, in front of his throne. Crowley discovered it, after coming home to the flat, when he’d finished up a few temptations for the day. It was composed of Asphodel, Garlic, a closed Gentian, Nutmeg Germanium, Globe Amaranth, and White Hyacinth.

_ Asphodel-my regrets follow you to the grave, Garlic-ward off evil, Closed Gentian-sweet be thy dreams, Nutmeg Geranium-I expect a meeting, Globe Amaranth-unfading love, White Hyacinth-I will pray for you _

__ Crowley’s heart sang, when he saw the flowers, and understood their message perfectly. Aziraphale was scared for him, but didn’t know how to face that fear. He wanted to keep Crowley safe, and he knew that Crowley would never use the holy water on himself, but he didn’t like giving it to the demon. He wanted to make sure he and Crowley continued to see each other, to be there for each other, in every way they could be. It didn’t take Crowley long to respond with his own bouquet, miracling them into a vase, on the table in the front of his angels bookshop. 

Aziraphale looked over at the table with the vase of flowers now resting comfortably, and smiled, feeling his eyes fill with tears. He had to make sure he didn’t start crying now, the bookshop was open, he didn’t want to worry his “customers”. But, the flowers were beautiful. The vase was full of Alstroemeria, Yellow Acacia Roses, Bluebells, Freesia, White Julienne and Snowdrops.

_ Alstroemeria-devotion, Yellow Acacia Roses-secret love, Bluebells-gratitude, Freesia-trust, White Julienne-despair not,, Snowdrop-consolation _

__ Like Crowley, Aziraphale understood the message. Usually, the flowers they sent each other were merely meant to be read as separate declarations, but still together, the flowers all meaning similar things. They were not usually an actual message, just a reminder. But, the flowers they sent each other this time had very clear messages. Crowley’s told Aziraphale that he didn’t need to worry, that he could trust Crowley to make the right choice with the holy water. That Crowley was grateful that Aziraphale trusted him, and that the demon loved him, and would never leave him by choice.

“Lovely flowers” said a young woman, looking through one of Aziraphale’s poem books, with no clear intention to buy it. With Aziraphale’s prices, she would never have afforded it anyway.

“Thank you, my dear” Aziraphale responded, smiling at her. She smiled back warmly.

“Are they from someone? Or for someone?” she asked, sounding like she didn’t want to intrude, but couldn’t help asking. Aziraphale’s smile softened, thinking of Crowley.

“They are from my partner. They are very sweet” he answered.

“Seems like they must be, to send you those. You two must have gone through something tough recently, judging by those specific flowers” She said, and then she looked apologetic.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. It’s just, I’m a florist, so I know flower language. I hope you two are stronger for each other, after whatever you went through” she said, explaining herself, and Aziraphale smiled at her again.

“No need to apologize, my dear. They and I are both fluent in the language of flowers as well. I would like to think we’ve never been stronger for each other” Aziraphale said, kindly. The young woman smiled kindy at him, and held out her hand.

“I’m Mary. I work at the flower shop 3 blocks down. Feel free to come in and say hi whenever. And if you ever need to send your partner a message, just tell them Mary sent you” she said, as Aziraphale accepted her hand, and shook.

“Ezra Fell. You, my dear, are always welcome back to my shop” Aziraphale introduced himself, and they both let go of each other's hands. She looked down at her watch, and looked shocked.

“Oh, looks like I’m going to be late for an appointment if I’m not quick. Lovely meeting you. I will definitely be back to explore your collection more!” she said, as she replaced the poem book back where she found it, and headed for the door.

“Farewell my dear. Have a blessed rest of your day” he called after her, as she left, waving goodbye at him. He made sure to leave a small miracle with her, that she wouldn’t be late for whatever appointment she had, and that her day would be a good one.

After that, life continued for the angel and demon as always. Crowley slept in the shop every now and then, though less than before. After getting holy water, he wanted to really make sure Hell stayed off his back, so as to not suspect he might have a holy weapon. The years passed by as they always did, and the couple faced many things. Crowley had made friends with the lead singer of the band Queen, and would spend a lot of time with the talented singer, wiling away the hours talking, and helping write songs. Aziraphale continued “running” his bookshop, and making sure he kept up his no sales streak. And they were happy.

Before either of them knew it, it was 1999, and they would soon face another turn of the millenia. It was an exciting time for the both of them, separately, and together. Technology was advancing, politics was changing, the world looked so different from when they had first met. And they found, they didn’t care. Each new thing they discovered excited them more, and they were ready to face the coming millenia together. But, Crowley soon discovered he wasn’t satisfied with things lately.

“Angel, are you happy?” he asked one night, after they had emptied a glass of wine together. Alcohol always tended to loosen his lips, if he had enough of it in a short amount of time. Aziraphale looked up from his lap and stared at his demon, confused. Was Crowley no longer happy with him?

“Yes, incredibly so. I’ve never been more happy” he answered, hoping Crowley would drop the subject. Unfortunately, he didn’t.

“I’m not, and I don’t know why” Crowley said quietly, but Aziraphale heard him all the same. His heart dropped, and he was scared of what might happen next.

“I’m terribly sorry, my dear. If you feel you must leave and never return, know I understand, and I will treasure our time together forever” Aziraphale said, sadly, and Crowley looked at him, shocked, his uncovered yellow eyes shining with amusement.

“Angel, I’m not breaking up with you. I love you, and always will. I’m not not happy with you. Being with you makes me more happy than anything else. I started this wrong, mucked it all up” he said, smiling softly at his angel, and Aziraphale smiled back.

“You can always start over, darling” Aziraphale said, kindly. Crowley considered this for a minute, before shaking his head.

“Nah, moment’s passed. I’ll try again later” he said, and pulled Aziraphale into his lap gently, and the angel went happily. Any excuse to have his demon wrapped around him like the snake he was, was a good one.

Later came much sooner than Aziraphale had suspected, only a few days later, and this time, neither being had been drinking. They were dining at the Ritz, Aziraphale enjoying his meal, managing to get Crowley to try a few bites, which he happily did. It made his angel smile the smile that made him want to melt into a puddle.

“I’m not satisfied lately. Can’t place my finger on it. I’m happy, things have been great, but it feels like I’m missing something” Crowley said, out of the blue, and it took Aziraphale a few seconds to remember the conversation they had had a week prior. His heart dropped slightly, but he knew this wasn’t going to end badly for them.

“I’m sorry to hear that, my dear. Is there anything I can do to help you?” Aziraphale asked, kindly, but Crowley shook his head. 

“No. This is something I need to figure out on my own. But thank you for offering” he replied, smiling softly at the angel, and gently taking his hand, under the table. They may have been together for almost 4000 years, but they were still man shaped beings in a world that wasn’t ready to accept a relationship between two men. Soon, but not just yet. Aziraphale smiled back at him, and gently squeezed his hand.

A few weeks later, Crowley was working on a small temptation of a local lawyer, to try and get him to sleep with his secretary. He’d met him at a bar, and they’d been talking for at least an hour, drinking at a slow pace. Before long, the conversation turned to the lawyer's wife.

“Yeah, she helps me out a ton. Always pulls me out of a rut, always helps me when I need advice on a case. I think I’d be lost without her” he said, smiling softly, clearly thinking about his wife. Crowley thought on his words, suddenly feeling horrible for the temptation. 

“What about you? Got anyone special in your life?” the lawyer asked, pulling Crowley out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. My partner, Az” Crowley said, opting to stick with a fairly neutral name to call Aziraphale. He didn’t want to be too specific with names.

“They’re my shining light, my angel. We’ve known each other for years, been together for what feels like a lifetime. Saved me from a pretty bad spot, ages ago. Don’t know what I’d do without them. Probably get myself killed decades ago” Crowley continued, taking a sip of his drink. The lawyer listened carefully, and Crowley decided he wasn’t going to tempt the poor guy.

“Sounds like they mean a lot to you” he said, and Crowley smiled softly.

“You have no idea” he said.

“But, I’ve been feeling incomplete, lately. Not about them, I could never stop loving them. But, I just feel like somethings missing” Crowley admitted, staring at his drink.

“You married this Az yet?” the lawyer asked, and Crowley found himself blushing slightly, as he shook his head.

The lawyer laughed, in an amused way.

“Well, sounds like you should. Sounds like they mean everything to you. And the way you talk about them, sounds like they might be exactly what you’re missing right now. Maybe you feel incomplete, because they’re your missing piece?” asked the lawyer, and Crowley’s eyes widened. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He thanked the lawyer for his advice, paid for both their drinks, and left the bar, temptation unaccomplished, but that was inconsequential. He was a demon on a new mission.

“Angel! I brought you a surprise!” Crowley said, a week after his talk with the genius lawyer, as he walked into the closed bookshop. The closed sign, and the locked door never stopped him.

“I’m in the back room, darling! Be out in a second” Aziraphale’s voice came from the back room, and Crowley smiled. Perfect. He could make sure everything was exactly as it should be. He miraculously dimmed the lights, and lit up a few candles, creating a warm glow in the main area of the shop. Aziraphale walked out a moment later, smiling as warmly as the room, as he walked up to Crowley, and kissed him once. 

“What a lovely surprise, my dear” the angel said, standing close to Crowley, who smiled happily at him.

“But I haven’t even given it to you yet, Angel” he said.

“Well, you are always a lovely surprise, my darling” Aziraphale replied, and Crowley felt his face redden more than his hair. Nearly 6000 years, and Aziraphale still managed to make him blush.

“Well, I have good news! I’ve discovered what I was missing!” Crowley announced, sounding very proud of himself, and Aziraphale sat down, smiling at him.

“Oh?” the angel asked, sounding interested.

“Yes! And you’ll never guess what it was!” Crowley continued, smiling wider than before. Aziraphale looked amused.

“What?” he asked, and Crowley knelt down in front of him.

“It was you, love. The reason I felt incomplete was because of you, Angel” Crowley said softly, and Aziraphale looked confused.

“I’m afraid I’m not following, darling” he said, and Crowley huffed out a small laugh.

“I think you will, when I show you the surprise” he said, and from behind his back, he produced a large, beautiful bouquet of American Linden, Carrot Flowers, Clovers, Ipomaca, Japonica, Peach Blossoms, and Spider Flowers.

_ American Linden-matrimony, Carrot Flower-don’t refuse me, Clover-be mine, Ipomaca-I attach myself to you, Japonica-sincerity, Peach Blossom-I am your captive, Spider Flower-elope with me _

__ Aziraphale felt tears build up in his eyes, as he studied the flowers, and their meanings came to his mind. Crowley sank to his knees in front of the angel, patiently waiting for him to say something.

“Crowley, what…?” Aziraphale found himself starting to say, but he cut himself off, and Crowley smiled at him sweetly.

“Angel. Aziraphale, I love you. I’ve loved you since you told me you gave that bloody sword to the humans. I will never stop loving you, not for Heaven, not for Hell, not even for Her. I know you feel the same way. After nearly 6000 years knowing each other, you must do, if you’re still here with me” Crowley said, and Aziraphale huffed a small laugh, as his hand covered his mouth, tears streaming down his eyes. 

“I’ve been feeling incomplete lately, because of you. Not in a bad way, in the best way. I’ve been feeling incomplete, because I want you to be mine forever. To know that you will gladly be by my side for all of eternity, however long that lasts. I want to be with my other half for the rest of my immortal existence” Crowley said, and he lifted one knee, so he was kneeling on the other, as he pulled a small velvet box from his too small pockets.

“Aziraphale, my shining light, my angel. Would you be mine for the rest of our lives?” he asked, and opened the box. Inside was a simple golden band, with Crowley’s snake tattoo etched onto its surface. Aziraphale looked from it to Crowley in shock. He certainly hadn’t expected this today.

“But my dear, what about Heaven and Hell? They won’t just be mad at you, they’ll kill you, and I’ll be left here alone” he said, sounding uncertain, and Crowley smiled at him softly again, reaching out one hand, cupping his angel's face with it. Aziraphale leaned into his hand, and Crowley wiped away his tears. 

“Angel, I don’t give a damn about Heaven and Hell. Bugger the lot of them. I only care about you. I want to be with you forever, however long that is. But, If you don’t want this, please don’t say yes” Crowley said softly, and Aziraphale’s heart caught in his chest.

“But I do want this” the angel said weakly, and Crowley felt his heart simultaneously break and melt at his beloved's voice. 

“Then say yes” Crowley said quietly, leaning in towards his angel.

“But, what about Heaven and Hell?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley shook his head, as he continued to lean in. Aziraphale began doing the same.

“I told you, I don’t care about them. I only care about you, and I only want this if you do” Crowley replied, practically whispering, as his face grew closer to Aziraphale. He could feel the angels breath on his face.

“I want this too” Aziraphale whispered, and he cupped Crowley’s face in his hands. Crowley leaned into the warmth.

“Is that a yes?” Crowley whispered back, smirking softly at his angel.

“Yes” Aziraphale said, smiling, and Crowley closed the distance between himself and his angel. Aziraphale hummed into the kiss, and Crowley climbed into the angels lap, wanting to be as close to his angel as possible. They kissed slowly, relishing in this happy moment for them. Crowley was the one to pull away, but he rested his forehead against Aziraphale’s, as they soaked in the feeling of being with each other.

“I love you more than anything I’ve ever loved. More than Earth, more than the stars themselves” Crowley whispered, and Aziraphale huffed out a small laugh.

“I love you too, my darling. More than Heaven and the Earth. More than books and crepes and red wine” Aziraphale said, and Crowley smiled.

“Wow. That’s a lot” Crowley said, moving his head, so his nose was nuzzled up against Aziraphale’s. He grabbed his angels left hand, and slipped the beautiful ring onto his ring finger. It fit perfectly. Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s red locks, and wrapped his arms around his demon, holding him close. They spent the night that way, enjoying the feeling of just being together, neither saying a word all night. They didn’t need to. They could both feel how much the other loved them.

The next day, the lawyer walked into his office, saying good morning to his secretary.

“A package was delivered for you this morning, sir” she said, and he looked at her puzzled.

“Who sent it?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“No idea. But, it didn’t look dangerous. I put it on your desk” she replied, and he thanked her, and walked to his office. Sure enough, there was a package sitting on his desk, a note attached to it. He put down his briefcase, and walked over to the package. He picked up the note, and opened it. It read, “Thank you for the pep talk. Here’s a little token of my appreciation, for helping me finally get engaged to the love of my life. Sincerely, red haired guy from the bar, a few nights ago”.

The lawyer smiled, thinking about how happy he was for the guy, and he opened the package. Inside was a bottle of scotch, the expensive, top shelf stuff. He should console people at the bar more often.

They didn’t go in for any type of ceremony, personal or otherwise. They hadn’t heard from their head offices in at least a decade, but they never knew when they were watching. Instead, they simply decided to call themselves married after the proposal, and it was the happiest Aziraphale had ever been. He’d gotten to call Crowley his partner for almost 2000 years, and now, he got to call Crowley his husband. It overwhelmed him at times. He had never thought they would be able to marry.

The rest of 1999 sped by for Crowley and his angel, and suddenly, it was New Years Eve, and both angel and demon were happily awaiting the turn of the decade, the turn of the century, and the turn of the millenia, all in one night. They had seen many turnings of years, but they always celebrated each one, though sometimes they weren’t able to celebrate together. This year, they were. 

“Exciting, isn’t it, Angel. Haven’t seen a turn of the millenia in a while” Crowley said, at 11:45 in the evening, quarter of an hour from the start of 2000. He was resting comfortably in his flat in Mayfield, with his husband. They were sitting on the balcony, sharing the armchair Aziraphale had miracled for them. The angel was sitting in Crowley’s lap, one of the demon’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Crowley had made them both cocoa, which they were sipping on happily. 

Aziraphale had rarely been to Crowley’s Mayfair flat. The last time he had been over was around 1986, to celebrate the opening of the M25, Crowley’s “baby”, as the demon put it. They usually stuck to the bookshop, as a more suitable place to be together, but, as tonight was a very special night for them, and the rest of the world, they made an exception. Besides, Crowley’s balcony had a perfect view of the fireworks.

“Yes, it is quite exciting, my dear. Yet another millenia is passing, and here we are, together, happy, with no head offices to speak of bothering us” Aziraphale replied, looking up at his husband, from his place in his lap, and smiling. Crowley knocked on the wooden table next to them for good measure.

“Wouldn’t want to start the new millenia off jinxed, now would we, love? Can’t wait to see what the next year has to hold for us” he said, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s curls, lovingly. 

“Hmm, you’re right, my dear. Let’s not jinx anything” Aziraphale said, knocking on the table as well. Crowley let out an amused laugh.

“Have you got any new year's resolutions, Angel?” Crowley asked, setting his cocoa on the table, and wrapping his other arm around Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale did the same, and threaded his fingers through Crowley’s, gently playing with the ring on Crowley’s ring finger. Aziraphale had gone out and gotten a ring for Crowley the day after he proposed. It was a gold band like his, with angel wings etched into the surface. Crowley never took it off, and when he thought Aziraphale wasn’t looking, would stare at the ring in shock, as if he still couldn’t believe he had it.

“Well, continue to keep customers from buying a book, find some new lovely restaurants to visit, and spend as much time as I can with my husband” the angel replied, bringing Crowley’s hand up to his face, and gently kissing the ring. Crowley felt his face heat up.

“You’re never going to stop referring to me as your husband, are you?” he asked, and Aziraphale tilted his head up to look at him, a soft smile on his face.

“As long as you are my husband, never” he said, and Crowley leant down, and kissed Aziraphale gently.

“Good. I love hearing you call me that” Crowley said, when they pulled apart, resting his chin on his angels shoulder.

“And what about you, darling? What is your new year’s resolution?” Aziraphale asked, bringing his own hand up, and gently running it through Crowley’s hair.

“Exactly what I’m doing right now. Spend more time with my husband. Hope he won’t mind” Crowley answered, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s shoulder. The angel huffed out a small laugh.

“Rest assured, my dear, he won’t mind at all” he said, and Crowley smiled, kissing Aziraphale lightly on the cheek.

“Countdown’s about to start, Angel. Want to count along?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale shrugged. 

“Why not, dear. It’s not every day we get to count in a new millenia” the angel replied, and Crowley miracled up 2 glasses of champagne.

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!” they counted down together, and when the fireworks started, Aziraphale turned his head, and kissed Crowley, who happily kissed back.

“Happy new year, my love” the angel said, when they pulled apart, resting his forehead against Crowley’s, who smiled.

“Happy new year, Angel” Crowley replied, and together, they toasted the new millenia.

The new millenia passed by at a steady pace, and both angel and demon were coming through for their resolutions. Aziraphale started the year off with a zero book sold streak, and kept it up throughout the year. He also discovered a new, wonderful sushi restaurant not far from his shop, which he happily took Crowley to one night, before promptly falling in love. Crowley and Aziraphale saw each other daily, and every second that wasn’t spent on temptations, blessings, and running a bookshop were spent together, usually in the bookshop, though they did go on many dates. 

But, unfortunately, they were still adversaries, even if they didn’t view each other that way. Heaven and Hell weren’t always in contact, but both Crowley and Aziraphale occasionally got messages from their head offices, telling them to prepare for something in the coming years. Crowley began spending most nights in his flat, with the occasional sleepover at the bookshop, and when they were out in public, they rarely left the shop together, instead meeting in a clandestine manner. 

Despite all that, Crowley and Aziraphale were happy together, continuing to send each other flowers. And soon, it was their first anniversary. They’d celebrated other things throughout history; first kiss in Rome, when the Arrangement was first created, the first time Crowley rescued Aziraphale (That one was in the Scottish Highlands in 400 CE. Aziraphale had been sent to convince a clan of Picts to convert, because if they didn’t they were going to be killed. The clan chased him across Inverness, until Crowley popped in, and convinced them the angel wasn’t worth killing. Crowley still laughs about it). They met at the bookshop, Crowley wearing a handsome suit he rarely took out of the closet, hair braided together in a neat plait, carrying a bouquet of flowers. The shop was closed, but instead of barging in like he usually did, he’d chosen to knock on the door.

“I’m afraid we’re closed for the evening! Please come back tomorrow!” he heard Aziraphale shout from inside, and he smiled to himself.

“That’s unfortunate. You see, my husband owns this shop, and I was hoping to take him out tonight” Crowley replied, his smile becoming a smirk, and he hid the flowers behind his back, as he heard Aziraphale rush over, unlock the door and open it for him.

“Crowley! I hadn’t been expecting you to knock” the engel said, smiling at him, as Crowley leaned down and kissed him once.

“Wanted it to be proper. Not everyday you have your first anniversary” Crowley said, leaning against the wall beside him.

“Well, aren’t I lucky to have such a proper gentleman for a husband. What are those?” Aziraphale asked, seeing the flowers behind Crowley’s back, and Crowley smiled again.

“Happy anniversary, love” the demon said, as he brought the flowers from behind his back, and gave it to Aziraphale, who blushed.

“You do spoil me so, darling” said the angel, as he examined the flowers. They were Cedar, Daffodils, Flax, Heliotrope, Ivy and Stephanotis.

_ Cedar-I live but for thee, Daffodil-the sun shines when I’m with you, Flax-domestic symbol, Heliotrope-devotion, Ivy-wedded love, Stephanotis-marital happiness _

__ “They are absolutely lovely, my dear. Thank you ever so much!” Aziraphale said, pressing a kiss against Crowley’s cheek, which promptly heated up.

“We best be going, if we’re going to get to the Ritz in time” Crowley said, looking at his watch. Aziraphale walked into the bookshop quickly, setting down the flowers gently, and grabbing a wrapped package, before walking back out, and locking the door.

“Oh, did you make an actual reservation for tonight?” he asked, as Crowley walked to the passenger side of the Bentley, and opened the door for Aziraphale.

“I did. Told them it was a special event” Crowley said, as he closed the passenger door, and got in on the drivers side. He started the car, and they sped off for the Ritz, surprisingly, going within 10 miles per hour of the speed limit.

They made it to the Ritz promptly on time, and spent the night telling stories, and in Crowley’s case, watching Aziraphale enjoy his meal, though he took a few prompted bites, when his angel asked him to.

“Crowley, this evening has just been lovely. Thank you ever so much, my love” Aziraphale said, when he finished his dessert, and Crowley smiled at him.

“Well, I’ve got one more surprise for you tonight, Angel. I think you’re going to like this” Crowley said, giving Aziraphale a wrapped, rectangular package, and the angel smiled happily.

“My dear, you didn’t have to. Just being here with you is enough of a gift for me” Aziraphale said, and Crowley’s face grew warm again.

“Ngk. Well, you might be pleasantly surprised by what’s wrapped in your hands, Angel. Just, be careful unwrapping it” Crowley said, blushing brighter than before. Aziraphale smiled again, and carefully opened the package. Inside, was a first edition copy of Dictionnaire du language des fleurs. Aziraphale looked puzzled for a second.

“Crowley, you know I already have this copy, right?” he asked, looking confused at his husband. Crowley just smirked at him.

“Not exactly, Angel. Open the front cover” the demon said, and Aziraphale did so. Inside the book, was a message, and a signature. The message read, “ À Aziraphale. Que ce livre vous rappelle toujours votre amour. Meilleurs voeux, Joseph Hammer-Purgstall” (To Aziraphale. May this book always remind you of your love. Best wishes, Joseph Hammer-Purgstall) [10]

“Crowley, this is amazing! Did you have him sign this for me?” Aziraphale asked, looking up at Crowley again, tears welling up in his eyes. Crowley smiled at him softly. 

“I did. I bought a copy of the book in 1812, while I was in France for a few temptations. I came across him one day, and asked him to sign it for me. Gave him a personal message to write in it. I knew I wanted to give it to you, but I never could find the perfect time. Then we got married, and I knew it was the perfect anniversary gift. Do you like it?” he asked, looking a little nervous. Aziraphale smiled at him.

“I love it, darling. Thank you so much. This is going in a special place in the shop. Where no customers can even ask to buy it” Aziraphale said, leaning over and kissing Crowley once.

“Oh, And my gift to you! I do hope you like it” Aziraphale said, grabbing his own package, and giving it to Crowley, who unwrapped it quickly, but carefully. Inside was a beautifully painted pot, with an angel in white robes, with very blond hair, shielding a demon in black robes, with long red hair from the rain, with a white wing. Crowley realized with a start, that it was him and Aziraphale, on the wall of Eden, when the first rain fell. They’re first meeting.

“I had it commissioned. Drew up a few simple sketches, gave detailed descriptions of the scene. Thought it would be a lovely gift” Aziraphale said nervously, when Crowley didn’t say anything.

“Angel, this is...this is just beautiful. I don’t know what to say” Crowley said, looking at Aziraphale. And though his eyes were covered by glasses, Aziraphale knew Crowley’s eyes were wide with shock. The angel smiled at him.

“There’s more to the gift. Look inside the pot” Aziraphale said, and Crowley did. Inside the pot was a packet of seeds for a Volkamenia flower.

_ Volkamenia-may you be happy _

__ “I know you enjoy growing plants, and gardening, so I thought I might get you a flower you could grow. One that would remind you of me, when you looked at it, not just the occasional bouquet” Aziraphale said, and Crowley put down the pot, and pulled Aziraphale into a hug. The angel wrapped his arms around Crowley’s shoulders, smiling happily.

“I take it this means you like it?” Aziraphale asked, as Crowley let go. The demon leaned in, and kissed Aziraphale happily. The angel kissed back, before they both remembered they were in public, and had to pull away. Crowley rested his forehead against Aziraphale’s, and smiled at his angel.

“I love it, just like I love you. Thank you so much, Angel” he said, and Aziraphale smiled back at him. Crowley then leaned back, and ordered some champagne from a waiter.

“Celebrating something?” the waiter asked, as he poured them both champagne. Crowley smiled.

“Our first anniversary” he replied, simply. The waiter smiled as well.

“Well, congratulations to you both, and may you have a happy life together” he said, when he finished pouring, and then went to help another table.

“Happy anniversary, Angel” Crowley said, smiling at Aziraphale.

“Happy anniversary, my love” Aziraphale smiled back, and together, they clinked their glasses, toasting to a happy first year of marriage, and to many more to come.

The years passed by for the angel and the demon as they always did. Crowley took to the changing of times, and had a hand in quite a lot of modern inventions, like the selfie, flash games, reality tv and pop up ads. Aziraphale stayed mostly in his comfort zone of time, and the most modern thing he owned was a computer from 1997 that Crowley had bought for him at the time. But, they were both following what the humans did with eagerness, excited to see what new thing they could invent. And, as usual, things were good for the both of them. There were a few more meetings with head office, especially on Crowley’s end. He had suggested in the early 2000s, that Hell upgrade from paper and pen to computer, and as usual, they did it in the worst way possible. His superiors began popping in on radio broadcasts while he was driving around town, television shows, which annoyed Crowley, especially Hastur and Ligur, who had a tendency to interrupt his viewing of Golden Girls. Hell even somehow managed to interrupt films, Dagon going as far as popping in on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, making the actor that looked too much like him [11], question him about his recent work with the new technology that will convince people to engage in sloth. (The Nintendo Wii [12]. Crowley argued that it would make people think they were being active, when in fact, they wouldn’t leave their houses, making them slothful)

But, as always, the good times never last long. Crowley got the news after bringing down every London area mobile phone network. He was very proud of himself for that one, and was thinking of a way to pay back his rat army, when he saw the envelope on his windshield. He was late, and he knew this wasn’t going to be a good meeting. 

“Well head office don’t seem to mind. They love me down there. Guys, times are changing. So, what’s up?” Crowley asked, as he sniffed. It wasn’t a dark and stormy night, but it was still a little chilly out. 

“This is” Hastur said, as he picked up the wicker basket at his feet. Crowley instantly stiffened. That’s not good. He thought they’d have more time. It felt too soon.

“No” he said, not believing what he was seeing. Ligur grinned at him, maliciously.

“Yes” he said, and Crowley felt his blood run cold. It can’t be time! 6000 years is not long enough!

“Already?” he asked, and Hastur shared Ligurs grin.

“Yes” he said simply, clearly enjoying Crowley’s disbelief.

“And it’s up to me to…?” Crowley asked, really hoping they would just tell him to take the basket to a different demon, maybe an Eric, so they can do the job. No such luck.

“Yes” Hastur and Ligur said at the same time, and Crowley didn’t know what to do. Maybe he could try to talk his way out of it.

“You know...really isn’t my scene” he said, stumbling on his words, then cursing himself. Don’t look weak in front of two Dukes of Hell!

“Your scene. Your starring role. Take it” Ligur said, far too calm for Crowley’s liking. Fuck. Looks like there was no talking them out of it.

“Like you said, times are changing” Hastur said, still smiling at him, and that did nothing to comfort the lesser demons' nerves.

“They’re coming to an end, for a start” Ligur added, and Crowley felt he could scream. Way to ruin a good day.

“Why me?” he asked, still not knowing why he was being chosen for this. Was it because he was technically Hell’s only Earth agent, or was it because of all those memos, where he took credit for some bad shit?

“Well, they love you down there. And what an opportunity! Ligur here would give his right arm to be you tonight” Hastur said, almost sounding jealous. Looks like it was because of the memos. Of course they would come back and bite him in the ass eventually.

“Well, someone’s right arm, anyway” Ligur said, sounding just as jealous as Hastur. Oh, if Crowley could offer Ligur the job, he damn well would. He’d rather have a random right arm then that wicker basket and this job.

“Sign here” Hastur said, and Crowley saw he’d produced a clipboard with a contract. No point reading it. Crowley already knew what would happen if he failed. Even knew what would happen if he succeeded. And he wasn’t sure which was worse. He pressed his right middle finger to his tongue, feeling the tip of the finger heat up with hellfire, before writing his sigil on the ‘sign here’ section of the contract. The snake-like sigil burned orange, and Crowley pulled his hand away quickly, shaking it, firstly to stop the hellfire, and secondly, because writing a demons sigil burned, as a reminder that they had fallen.

“Now what?” he asked, knowing there was no turning back now. He’d signed a contract with the devil again, so to speak. Doesn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

“You will receive your instructions. Why so glum? The moment we’ve been working for all these centuries is at hand!” Hastur said, as if that was supposed to cheer Crowley up. Maybe they had been working towards this, but he sure as Heaven hadn’t!

“Centuries” Crowley repeated, sounding tired.

“Our moment of eternal triumph awaits!” Ligur said, and Crowley rolled his eyes behind his glasses. This was so not helping his mood.

“Triumph” he said, just wanting to leave the graveyard already.

“And you, will be a tool of that glorious destiny!” Hastur said, and Crowley almost snorted. Takes one to know one, buddy.

“Glorious tool, yeah” he said, and his mind wandered to Gabriel for a second. Now there was a glorious tool if ever Crowley knew one. He reached out his right hand, and took the basket, seeing a chance to leave, and taking it. With the headlights on the Bentley, using his left hand would have revealed his ring, and now was not the time for a bs explanation of that.

“Okay. I’ll, er, be off then. Get it over with” he said, then realized his mistake, and quickly corrected it. Don’t sound like you hate the job, that just gets you into trouble.

“Not that I want to get it over with. Obviously. But you know, I’ll be, popping along. Great. Fine. Ciao!” he said, as he started walking away from his superiors. Way to make a mess of things, you stupid demon.

“Call Angel” Crowley said to his carphone system.

“Calling Angel. We are sorry. All lines are currently busy. Please try again later” the carphone told him. Of course. Just another thing he’s done that’s biting him in the ass. Well, time for plan B!

Aziraphale was hanging up his jacket in the back room, when he noticed a bouquet of flowers and a folded note on his desk. He smiled to himself, until he got a better look at the flowers. Bindweed, Fir, Golden-Rod, Heath, Wormwood and Nightshade.

_ Bindweed-uncertainty, Fir-time, Goldenrod-be cautious, Heath-solitude, Wormwood-do not be discouraged, Nightshade-bitter truth _

__ Aziraphale picked up the note, and unfolded it. It simply read,  _ St. James’s Park, usual spot, 1200 tomorrow _ . Aziraphale understood the message. Very rarely have they used flowers to warn each other of something dangerous, but they’ve had times where it was necessary. This was such a time, it seemed. Crowley’s message in the flowers told Aziraphale that he would not see the angel tonight. He needed solitude to think, and that uncertain times were ahead. It told Aziraphale that they would need to be on alert, and that he would be facing a bitter truth tomorrow at noon.

“My dear, I do hope you haven’t done something stupid” Aziraphale said, setting down the note, and going to make himself a mug of tea. Time to settle into a book for the night.

“You’re sure it was the antichrist?” he asked, the next day. He and Crowley met on their usual park bench, overlooking the duck pond. 

“I should know. I delivered the baby. Well, not delivered delivered. You know, handed it over” Crowley said, staring at the ducks. This was hard for the both of them.

“How long did you say we had, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, looking at Crowley. The demon looked back, and though Aziraphale couldn’t see his eyes, there was a sad expression on his face.

“Eleven years, I’m afraid. Still, could be worse. World could end before 2010. And, I already have a plan on how we can fix this” Crowley said, and Aziraphale brightened. There was still hope.

“You do? What is it” he asked, and Crowley smiled softly at him.

“Not here, Angel. Let’s have lunch, and I’ll tell you what it is back at the bookshop.

“You’re supposed to thwart the wiles of the Evil One at every turn, aren’t you?” Crowley asked, smirking at his angel. They both knew that was what he was supposed to do. He just didn’t do it.

“Well…” Aziraphale said, guiltily. 

“Anyway, the Antichrist has been born, nothing we can do about that anymore. But, it’s the upbringing that’s important. The influences. And the evil influences, that’s all going to be me! Be too bad if someone made sure that I failed” Crowley said, winking at Aziraphale, who smiled deviously at him.

“If you put it that way, Heaven couldn’t object if I was thwarting you” the angel replied, and Crowley smiled at him.

“It’d be a real feather in your wing” he said, and Aziraphale smiled back. 

“Shall we seal it with a kiss, then darling?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley blushed just a little.

“We shall” he said, and quickly kissed his husband, who smiled at him happily. 

“Hello, my dear” Aziraphale said, and Crowley sat himself down on Aziraphale’s lap.

“Hey you. Been a while” Crowley replied, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

“Really darling? One night is not a while” he said, no bite behind his words. 

“Maybe not for you” Crowley replied, and Aziraphale kissed him again. Crowley kissed back, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, as Aziraphale brought his arms around Crowley’s waist, pulling him in closer.

“Shouldn’t we start to plan how we’re going to raise the child?” Aziraphale asked, pulling away slightly. Crowley smirked at him.

“We’ve got a few years to perfect the strategy before putting it to use, Angel. Let’s make the most of tonight, hmm?” he asked, and Aziraphale gave Crowley his patented Bastard smirk, before moving his hands underneath Crowley’s bottom, and standing up, prompting Crowley to wrap his legs around Aziraphale’s waist. The demon was blushing redder than his hair. He always forgot that his soft angel was also incredibly strong.

“Hmm, I like this” Crowley said, and Aziraphale laughed, as he walked them both upstairs to the bedroom.

They had 5 years, before they found the Dowlings were looking for both a gardener, and a nanny. Crowley instantly called the nanny, and Aziraphale didn’t argue. He knew how much Crowley loved children, even if he denied it. They quickly set out developing characters, and soon, they were at the Dowlings home, applying for the jobs. Of course, they were given the jobs right away. They wouldn’t take no for an answer. Crowley quickly grew attached to Warlock, despite denying that fact everytime Aziraphale brought it up, and though Aziraphale did not see the boy nearly as often as Crowley, he too grew to love the child.

“Alright, Hellspawn. Today is a lovely day outside, and you have done well in your learning today. Would you like to go outside?” Crowley asked Warlock, one day, after a particularly difficult lesson in math.

“Will you go with me, Nanny?” Warlock asked, and Crowley smiled softly at the boy.

“If you so command it, my little prince of darkness” she replied, and Warlock smiled back at her.

“I command it” he said, and she smiled proudly at him. He was learning so fast

“Then I shall go with you” she said, and he grabbed her hand, walking with her into the gardens. She would never admit it, but Crowley had grown to really love Warlock. She had been posing as a nanny for 2 years now, and she knew she had gotten attached.

“Hello, Brother Francis!” Warlock said, waving to the gardener, before running off to give him a hug. Crowley felt her heart melt, as she saw how happy Aziraphale was with Warlock. She knew it wasn’t possible, but the sight made her wish they could have a child. They both knew though, that both angels and demons are technically sexless, (though Aziraphale chose to present male, and Crowley, while often going between male and female, and sometimes even presenting as gender neutral, preferred to present as male) and neither could reproduce. And the heartbreak of raising a human child, only to outlive them would be too much. 

“Nanny, come say hi to Brother Francis!” Warlock’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she smiled. 

“Alright, Hellspawn” she said, and walked over to where Warlock and Aziraphale were standing.

“Hello, Brother Francis” she said, smiling at him. 

“Good day, Miss Ashtoreth” Aziraphale responded, returning her smile. Crowley blushed just a little. Warlock tugged on Aziraphale’s robes, and the angel knelt down. 

“Give her the thing” Warlock said, and Aziraphale smiled amusedly. He stood back up, and held out a Calla Lily to Crowley.

_ Calla Lily-magnificent beauty _

“I saw this here thing out in the gardens, and it made me think of you, Miss Ashtoreth. I’d like you to have it” he said, and she blushed a little brighter.

“Thank you, Brother Francis. You are very kind” she said, and took the flower, placing it behind her right ear, and performing a small miracle, so it would stay in place. It was Aziraphale’s turn to blush. Crowley smiled at her husband. 

“Now, young master Warlock, would you like to help me do a bit of gardening?” Aziraphale asked, and Warlock turned to Crowley.

“Can I, Nanny?” he asked, and she smiled at him.

“May I” she said, and he rolled his eyes. She felt proud again.

“May I, Nanny?” he asked again.

“If it’s what you wish to do, my little devil” she said, and he smiled and hugged her around the waist. She didn’t blush. Nope. Not at all.

“Thank you, Nanny!” he said, and he ran off to help Aziraphale. She smiled softly at the sight, and continued wishing she and her angel could somehow have a child of their own.

“Brother Francis, do you love Nanny?” Warlock asked Aziraphale, as they were gardening. Aziraphale smiled. Crowley may have been trying to raise that child for evil, but there was light in him.

“I must do. Remember what I taught you. To have love and reverence for all living things. That includes Miss. Ashtoreth” Aziraphale said, and Warlock shook his head.

“No, Do you love love her?” he asked, and Aziraphale blushed. Were they that obvious?

“Yes. I love her very much. Why do you ask, young master Warlock?” he asked, wanting to know what brought this on. 

“Because she loves you too” Warlock said, and Aziraphale blushed even brighter. 

“And how do you know this?” he asked.

“Because sometimes I see her smile at you the way mom smiles at Dad” Warlock replied, and Aziraphale smiled softly. The child was only 7, and he had such an understanding of the world, and people. Maybe there was hope after all.

“You’re a sharp one, master Warlock. Miss. Ashtoreth will be quite proud” Aziraphale said, ruffling Warlock’s hair, as they continued gardening.

“Nanny, we have a present for you!” Warlock shouted, some time later, as he ran over to Crowley, who was sitting at a table in the shade, drinking tea.

“What is it, Hellspawn?” she asked, Calla Lily still in her hair, seeing Warlock carrying a bunch of flowers, fresh from the gardens. When he got to her, he handed them to her gently.

“Why thank you, dear” she said, smiling brightly at him. 

“They’re not from me” he said, as he returned her smile. She looked at him curiously.

“Who are they from then?” she asked, though she had a sneaking suspicion she already knew that answer.

“Brother Francis” Warlock said, and she blushed again. She took the time to see what the flowers were, knowing who they were from. Carnation, Daisies, an Austrian Rose, Stock and Wood Sorrel.

_ Carnation-devoted love, Daisy-loyal love, Austrian Rose-thou art all that is lovely, Stock-you’ll always be beautiful to me, Wood Sorrel-maternal tenderness _

__ “Well, how very kind of him,” she said, trying to control her blush. Warlock came and sat next to her.

“Nanny, did you know that Brother Francis loves you like my mom loves my dad?” Warlock asked, and she smiled again.

“I did, Hellspawn” she relied, and Warlock clapped his hands happily. 

“Are you two married?” Warlock asked, and she startled. She had not been expecting that question. She fiddled with her wedding ring, a habit she picked up from Aziraphale. The world was ending in 4 years. Wouldn’t hurt to be honest with the Antichrist. Maybe there was a chance he would spare them both, if it ever came to that.

“We are, my dear” she replied, and he smiled widely at her.

“How long have you been married for?” he asked. Might as well, she thought.

“Longer than you’ve been around, little devil” she said, and his eyes widened. 

“Wow! I have to go tell Brother Francis!” he said, and he hopped out of his chair.

“Before you go, Hellfire, would you give him this?” she asked, and pulled the Austrian Rose from the bunch of flowers, handing it to Warlock. He smiled and nodded, before running off back to Aziraphale. She smiled to herself. Maybe there was hope for them after all. 

“So, Miss. Ashtoreth. Warlock tells us you and Brother Francis are married” Harriet said, one evening, after Crowley tucked Warlock into bed. She had been on her way to leave, when Harriet asked her to join her for a cup of tea. Crowley found she couldn’t refuse.

“He did?” she asked, not knowing what else to say. She hadn’t told the Dowling’s they were married when they first applied.

“Yes. Tad doesn’t know, I haven’t told him yet. I wanted to see if it was true. You know how kids can be” she said, laughing a little. Crowley smiled. Well, Warlock knew, why not tell his parents. Not like they could do much about it.

“Yes, it’s true. We’ve been married 16 years” she said, smiling softly at the memory of the proposal/wedding. She and Aziraphale had been so happy, and they still were.

“Wow. How long have you two known each other?” Harriet asked, and Crowley blushed a little.

“We’ve known each other for what feels like forever. We first met when we were young. We instantly gravitated towards each other, and quickly became friends. Friends soon became sweethearts” she said, and Harriet smiled.

“High School sweethearts, huh?” she asked.

“You could say that. It was hard, in the beginning. Our families didn’t approve of us being together. His family was quite rich, and a little stuck up, if I’m being honest, and my own had less money, but they were very proud, almost to a fault. In the end, we ran away together, so to speak, and eloped. It was the happiest day of our lives” she said, almost getting lost in the memory.

“I know how that feels. Tad and I were High School sweethearts too. He was football champion, Valedictorian, came from a long line of political men. Graduated from an Ivy League school, and became a senator. Meanwhile, I came from a line of middle class workers. I was a book worm, spent more time with my nose stuck in a book, than at parties. Didn’t have many friends. I do sometimes wonder why he chose me. My family worked minimum wage jobs until I finished High School, when my father was hired to be an artist for the city. He and my mother didn’t approve of Tad, but they learned to accept him, after a while” she said, and Crowley listened carefully.

“Sounds like he must really love you. All those amazing qualities, he could have had any girl he wanted. He didn’t choose you, dear. He fell in love with you. Trust me, I ask myself the same question all the time. Francis is so kind, and loving. Came from a good family. Of all the people he could have fallen for, I always wonder why it was me” she said, reaching up, and feeling the Calla Lily in her hair. It hadn’t begun wilting yet. She wasn’t going to let it.

“I always did have my suspicions about you two. Glad to know they were right. If you don’t mind my asking, do you two have any children?” Harriet asked, and Crowley’s face fell. 

“We unfortunately aren’t able to have children” she said, and Harriet’s face fell as well.

“What about adoption?” she asked, and Crowley gently shook her head. 

“Where we lived, there wasn’t an adoption facility, and now, we’re just a bit too old to raise children of our own” she said, and Harriet smiled at her softly. 

“Is that why you became a nanny?” she asked, and Crowey smiled at her.

“Yes. I have always loved children, even if I couldn’t have any of my own. I will say though, that if I could have children, I would have loved them to be as kind and caring as your son is, Mrs. Dowling” Crowley said, and Harriet laughed a little.

“Please, call me Harriet. And, I’ll bet you say that to every kids parents” she said.

“You’d be surprised. Some kids are down right hellions. Your son is as kind as an angel” Crowley replied. And she should know. She married one.

“Well, he certainly has taken such a liking to you. Thank you for everything you do for him, Mrs. Ashtoreth” Harriet said, and Crowley smiled at her.

“Please, call me Jan [13]. And thank you. I love getting to spend time with your son” Crowley said, waving her hand.

“Well, I expect Francis must be wondering where his lovely wife is. I won’t hold you any longer. Thank you for joining me for tea, Jan” Harriet said, as she stood up to clear away the mugs. Crowley stood up, said her goodbyes, and left for the evening, to join Aziraphale at the bookshop.

Crowley wandered around his flat, trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. Nowhere felt comfortable right now, so he walked into his office, and found a bouquet of flowers on his desk, obviously from Aziraphale. But, the flowers puzzled him. Striped Carnation, Achillea, Cyclamen, a fringed Gentian and Oleander.

_ Striped Carnation-I can’t be with you, Achillea-war, Cyclamen-resignation and goodbye, Fringed Gentian-I look to Heaven, Oleander-caution _

__ He decided to call Aziraphale.

“It’s me. Meet me at the third alternative rendezvous” he said, when Aziraphale picked up. The angel was silent for a moment.

“Is that the old bandstand, the number 19 bus, or the museum cafe?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley rolled his eyes. He loved that angel, but he could never remember the rendezvous points.

“The bandstand, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes” Crowley said, and hung up the phone. Oh, he hoped he knew what he was doing.

“Angel, what does this mean?” Crowley asked, holding up the bouquet that had been in his flat. Aziraphale looked guilty, and didn’t say anything.

“I’m really confused and tired right now, so please, just tell me” Crowley insisted, and Aziraphale met his eyes. There was definitely regret shining back at him.

“Crowley, this has to end” the angel said, and Crowley was taken aback.

“What do you mean, ‘this has to end’? The world? Yeah, it’s going to. Tomorrow” he said, sounding exasperated.

“No, Crowley, I mean us. We go against the Great Plan” Aziraphale said, and could tell that hurt Crowley.

“For the record, great pustulent mangled bollocks to the Great Blasted Plan!” Crowley said, yelling at the sky. Aziraphale looked scared.

“May you be forgiven!” Aziraphale said, and Crowley looked at him, shocked.

“I won’t be forgiven. Not ever. Part of a demon’s job description. Unforgivable. That’s what I am. I thought you’d be the one being in the whole of the universe to see past that. Never thought I’d be wrong” Crowley said, voice weakening, as he dropped the bouquet, and Aziraphale’s heart broke.

“Darling, I am trying to keep you safe. Heaven and Hell are going to find out very soon that Warlock is not the Antichrist. When that happens, they’ll surely kill you. I can’t just let that happen” Aziraphale said, stepping close enough to hold Crowley’s hands in his own.

“What, so instead of facing Heaven and Hell together, like we always said we would, you want to keep us separate, an easier target?” Crowley asked, and when Aziraphale said nothing, he pulled away, shaking his head.

“This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous. I don’t even know why I’m still talking to you” he said, and Aziraphale let his anger get the better of him.

“Frankly, neither do I” he said, and Crowley turned to leave.

“Enough. I’m leaving” he said, and Aziraphale felt weak.

“You can’t leave, Crowley. There isn’t anywhere to go” he said, not caring how weak his voice sounded. His husband was walking away, and he couldn’t bear it. Crowley rushed back to him, and pulled him into a tight hug, as Aziraphale rested his face against Crowley’s chest.

“It’s a big universe, Love. Even if this all ends up in a puddle of burning goo, we can go off together. Earth isn’t home without you, nowhere is” the demon said, softly, and Aziraphale looked up at him in shock.

“Go off together?” he asked, thinking about it.They could live together, free, away from Heaven and Hell. But, that was wishful thinking. After this, nowhere would be safe for them. Heaven and Hell would find them, no matter where they ran to.

“Listen to yourself” Aziraphale said sharply, stepping out of Crowley’s arms. He could tell how much that hurt his demon.

“How long have we been together? Six thousand years!” Crowley said, sounding on the edge of his rope. Aziraphale knew he had to do this. It hurt, but it had to be done.

“We shouldn’t even be together! We are an angel, and a demon. We have nothing whatsoever in common. I shouldn’t even love you!” Aziraphale said, sounding close to his breaking point.

“But you do!” Crowley replied, sounding sick of this song and dance. They should just face this together. They were always stronger together.

“Even if I did know where the Antichrist was, I wouldn’t tell you! We’re on opposite sides!” Aziraphale shouted, and Crowley winced.

“We’re on our side” the demon said, desperately.

“There is no ‘our side’, Crowley! Not anymore. It’s over!” Aziraphale shouted, and it grew so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Or, rather a ring. Crowley had taken off his wedding ring, and tossed it at the angel. Aziraphale saw the tears streaming down his husband's face, and wanted nothing more than to comfort him. But, he couldn't.

“Have a nice doomsday” Crowley said, venomously, his voice wavering, as he turned and walked away. Aziraphale couldn’t bear to watch him leave, feeling the familiar prick of tears catching at the corners of his eyes, as he bent down, and picked up Crowley’s ring. He brought it to his mouth, and gently pressed a kiss to it, before placing it in his pocket, and walking back to the bookshop, as it began to rain.

“Angel!” Crowley shouted, stepping out of the Bentley, a single red Carnation in his hand. 

_ Red Carnation-my heart aches for you _

__ “I’m sorry, I apologise. Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it” he said, waiting for Aziraphale to say something, as he handed him the flower. When nothing happened, he decided to take it as a good thing.

“Work with me, I’m apologising here. Yes? Good. Get in the car” he said, gesturing to the Bentley. Aziraphale blinked like he had just come out of a trance. 

“What? No!” he said, and Crowley’s heart dropped.

“The forces of Hell figured out it was my fault. We can run away, together. Alpha Centauri! Lots of spare planets up there, nobody would even notice us!” he said, stepping closer to his angel. Aziraphale thought about the ring in his pocket, and decided now was not a good time to return it. But, will there ever be another time?

“Darling, you’re being ridiculous. Look, I’m quite sure that, if I can just reach the right people, I can get all this sorted out” Aziraphale said, and Crowley looked defeated.

“There aren’t any right people! There’s just God, moving in mysterious ways, and not talking to any of us!” he said, reaching up, and gently cupping his husband's face. Aziraphale began leaning into the warmth, before remembering himself.

“Well, yes. And that’s why I’m going to have a word with the Almighty, and then the Almighty will fix it” he said, with confidence.

“That won’t happen. You’re so clever. How can anyone as clever as you be so stupid?” Crowley asked, sounding more tired than Aziraphale had ever heard him. The angel leaned in, and kissed Crowley, who quickly kissed him back. It had been a rough week, and they didn’t have any time left. Eleven years went by faster than they could ever have guessed. 

“Angel” Crowley whispered, when they broke apart, resting his forehead against Aziraphale’s.

“I forgive you” the angel whispered back, and a tear fell from Crowley’s eye.

“I’m going home, Angel” he said, as he backed away from Aziraphale, and walked to his car.

“I’m getting my stuff, and I’m leaving. And, when I’m off in the stars, I won’t even think about you!” he continued, quickly wiping his eyes, and jumping into the car, before driving away.

“I’ve been there. You’re better off without him” said a random human, and Aziraphale’s heart dropped. But, he wasn’t better off without Crowley. He put his hand into his pocket, and felt Crowley’s ring, still there. At least, he would always have a part of Crowley with him, even if he wished Crowley had it, instead of him.

“So long, sucker!”

“Oh, fuck!”

The bookshop was burning. The bookshop was burning, and Aziraphale might be in it. Crowley had to do something, and the only thing he could think to do was to go in and find him.

“Aziraphale!” he shouted, looking for his husband. He couldn’t feel him downstairs.

“Aziraphale! Where the Heaven are you, you idiot? I can’t find you!” he shouted again, expanding his reach. He couldn’t feel Aziraphale in the bookshop. Couldn’t feel him anywhere in Soho.

“Aziraphale! For Go---for Sata---Ahhh, for Somebody’s sake, where are you?!” he shouted again. He couldn’t feel Aziraphale in London, in England, on Earth. He heard a window break, and a fire hose sprayed water at him knocking him across the room, and onto his back. He felt his eyes fill with tears, but not from the smoke.

“You’ve gone. Somebody killed my husband! Bastards! All of you!” he shouted, to anyone who would listen. He wanted everyone to hear. He looked around, as he sat up, and saw a familiar glint of metal. He carefully stood up, and walked over to it. It was his ring. Aziraphale must have picked it up, and had it on his person, before he died. Crowley picked it up, and sadly returned it to the place it had rested for 20 years. He walked towards the door, and saw a book, still partially saved from the fire. He recognized the tile. Aziraphale used to gripe and moan about how he could find no copies of it. The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter. Crowley didn’t know why, but he picked it up, and took it with him, as he left. Nowhere to go now, but to a bar, and wait for the world to end.

“You were issued with a body. Where is it?” the Quartermaster asked, sounding very angry. Aziraphale looked down at his hands, and sure enough, they were transparent. He’d been discorporated. So much for the 6000 year streak.

“I’m afraid I hadn’t actually prepared to step into the transportation portal, you see. And the body, discorporated” he said, simply. It did not improve the quartermasters mood.

“Discorporated?” he asked, sounding tetchy. Aziraphale retreated into himself a little.

“Well, it was six thousand years old” he said, which wasn’t really an excuse.

“I count them all out, and I count them all in again. And then you turn up, late for Armageddon, no flaming sword, not even a body, you pathetic excuse for an angel!” he shouted, and Aziraphale straightened up. Enough was enough. He’d been taking this kind of shit from Heaven since the day he was created. No more!

“I suppose I am, really. I mean, I have no intention of fighting in any war” he said, proudly, and dropped the items he’d been handed back on the table. The Quartermaster looked almost shocked.

“Don’t be a coward!” he said, loudly, before leaning into Aziraphale’s space.

“You get into position, right now, and I won’t say anything more about the body you discorporated. We can take the sword out of your celestial wages” he continued, speaking more quietly this time. But Aziraphale wasn’t giving up. Say what you wanted, spending some 2000, being in a romantic relationship with a demon can change a person, or, in this case, angel.

“I was in the middle of something important. I demand to be returned!” he said, stubbornly.

“Without a body? That’s ridiculous” the Quartermaster all but snorted.

Suddenly, Aziraphale felt the spark of an idea.

“Is it?” he asked, not caring the answer he got.

“Obviously. What are you going to do? You can’t possess them” the Quartermaster answered, sounding done with this conversation. Aziraphale felt the spark take flame inside his mind.

“Demons can” he said slowly, as he walked over to the large Earth display in the middle of the room.

“You aren’t a demon, you’re an angel” the Quartermaster said, looking up from the papers he’d been looking at. 

“How does one navigate?” Aziraphale asked, only slightly hearing the Quartermaster tell him to get away from the Earth. 

“Oh well. I’ll figure it out, as I go” Aziraphale said, as he touched his finger to his approximation of where London was, and began drifting back down to Earth. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

“What are you lot looking at?” he heard the Quartermaster shout at the other angels, as he left. He’d better hurry.

“Same again” Crowley said to the bartender, and he brought over another bottle. Crowley had been sitting in this bar for at least an hour, getting drunk, and waiting for Earth to be destroyed. He didn’t even want to call it the end of the world. For him, without Aziraphale, his world already had. Beside him on the table sat 2 other bottles of Talisker, and a bouquet of flowers that he had miracled a half an hour ago. He had nobody to give them to, but for him, it was the only way to truly express what he felt inside. The bouquet was a large one, because Crowley was feeling a lot of things, all sad. It was composed of Convolvulus Major, Fraxinella, dead leaves, saffron meadow flowers, Mourning Bride, Pheasant's Eyes, Primrose, and a dark crimson Rose.

_ Convolvulus Major-dead hope, Fraxinella-fire, Dead Leaves-sadness, Saffron Meadow flowers-my best days are gone, Mourning Bride-I have lost it all, Pheasant’s Eyes-sorrowful memories, Primrose-I can’t live without you, Dark Crimson Rose-mourning _

__ Everything he had ever loved was gone. He was, for the first time since his fall from Heaven, truly alone in this world. All he had left of his beloved husband was the ring he had bought for him, and a book of prophecies that his husband had always wanted.

“I never asked to be a demon. I was just minding my own business one day and then, looky here, it’s Lucifer and the guys. Hey, food hasn’t been that good up here lately, I’ve got nothing on for the rest of the afternoon. Next thing I know, I’m doing a million-lightyear freestyle dive into a pool of boiling sulphur” he said, t nobody in particular. Then, he heard a familiar, ethereal sound, and saw the one person he never thought he’d see again.

“Aziraphale? Are you here?” he asked, lifting up his sunglasses, to try and get a better look at his angel.

“Good question. Not certain, never done this before. Can you hear me?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley noticed he was translucent. Had he drank too much? Was this a pre-discorporation hallucination?

“Course I can hear you” he said, wishing to do nothing more, but wrap his arms around his angel, and forget his troubles.

“Afraid I rather made a mess of things...did you go to Alpha Centauri?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley felt tears prink in the corners of his eyes again. He’d stopped crying 15 minutes ago, and he hadn’t thought he’d been physically able to continue.

“No. Changed my mind. Stuff happened. I lost my husband” he said, not caring how weak his voice sounded, not anymore. Aziraphale looked at him in pity.

“Oh, my poor darling. I’ll see you soon, I promise. Listen, back in my bookshop, there’s a book I need you to get” the angel said, speaking softly, trying to comfort his poor demon.

“Oh, your bookshop, our home, isn’t there anymore” Crowley said, sounding close to tears again.

“Oh?” Aziraphale said, starting to put two and two together.

“I’m really sorry. It burned down” Crowley said, and Aziraphale suddenly understood why Crowley sounded so heartbroken.

“My love, I promise you, I didn’t die in that fire. I was merely discorporated from a Heavenly transportation portal” he said, and Crowley’s face, and his heart lifted slightly.

“Really?” he asked, his voice sounding so small.

“Yes, darling” Aziraphale answered, and Crowley smiled just a little.

“What was the book you needed?” he asked.

“The one the young woman with the bicycle left behind. The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of” Aziraphale began, and Crowley interrupted him, holding up the book.

“Agnes Nutter! Yes, I took it! Souvenir!” Crowley said, pointing at the book. Aziraphale looked proud.

“You have it? Oh. Look inside. I made notes. I worked it all out, the boys name, address” Aziraphale said, and Crowley’s heart swelled. His clever angel. 

“Look, wherever you’re going to be, I’ll come to you. I can’t let my husband face the apocalypse alone” he said, sobering up. Aziraphale smiled at him.

“I’ll be at the Tadfield Airbase. That’s where it’s going to happen, quite soon now. I just have to find a receptive body first. I’ll meet you there, darling. But we’re both going to need to get a bit of a wiggle-on” Aziraphale said, beginning to fade away. Crowley looked at him, amused.

“What?” he asked.

“Tadfield. Airbase” Aziraphale said, and Crowey smiled at him.

“I heard that, Love. It was the wiggle-on” he said, almost laughing. And then Aziraphale faded away, and Crowley was alone once more, but not as alone as he thought he’d been. His husband needed him, and he wouldn’t fail him again.

“Your friends all got together and saved the world. Well done. Have a gold star. It won’t make any difference” Crowley said, ready to go home and sleep for the next 3 centuries, preferably with his engel by his side. But, he knew that wasn’t about to happen. 

“You! You’re the man in the car. You stole my book!” Anathema said, advancing on Crowley, who regarded her with very little interest.

“Bok Girl! Catch!” he said, and he tossed her the book, which she gently caught. Aziraphale noticed a scrap of paper floating towards him, and grabbed it. That might be important later. 

“What’s going on here?” Anathema asked, eyeing Crowley and Aziraphale. 

“Long story” Crowley said, not wanting to explain everything. Aziraphale did not get that memo.

“Well, in the beginning, in the Garden, there was, well, he was a wily old serpent, and I was technically on apple tree duty…” Aziraphale began before Crowley shushed him, gently. The demon felt something miracle itself into his hand, without meaning to do it. He looked down, and found a Gloxinia in his hand. 

_ Gloxinia-love at first sight _

He held it out for Aziraphale, who happily took it, a blush on his face.

“May be the last time I ever get to give you a flower, Angel” Crowley said, sadly. Aziraphale smiled at him softly. 

“I will cherish it for as long as I can, darling” he said, and gently pulled his husband into his arms for a hug. Crowley returned it right away.

“I don’t know what Heaven and Hell have planned for us, Love. But know, I’ve loved you since the beginning” Crowley said, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead.

“And I, you, my dear” Aziraphale said, kissing Crowley on the cheek. Thunder rumbled across a clear sky, and Crowley and Aziraphale jumped apart. On the tarmac, not far from them, stood Gabriel and Beelzebub, and they were getting closer.

“Lord Beelzebub” Crowley said, bowing, like he was supposed to.

“Crowley, the traitor” they said, and Crowley couldn’t help himself.

“That is not a nice word” he said, and heard Aziraphale stifle a snort next to him. 

“All the other words I have for you are worse. Where’s the boy?” they asked, and Crowley tilted his head in Adam’s direction.

“That one” Gabriel said, and both he and Beelzebub approached him. Crowley and Aziraphale only partially paid attention to what they were saying, instead trying to have a few nice last moments together. Until Aziraphale caught something interesting Gabriel said.

“You can’t refuse to be who you are! Your birth and destiny are part of the Great Plan!” Aziraphale stepped forward.

“Excuse me. You keep talking about the Great Plan” Aziraphale started, and Gabriel interrupted him.

“Aziraphale, maybe you should just keep yuor mouth shut.

“Only, I’m not clear on one thing. Is this the Ineffable Plan?” Aziraphale asked, pretending to not have heard Gabriel. He’d put up with that assholes crap for too long. Beelzebub gave some shorthand explanation of the Great Plan, as if Aziraphale didn’t already know it.

“Yes, that’s the Great Plan all right. Just wondering, is that the Ineffable Plan as well?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley began to see what Aziraphale was doing.

“It’s the same thing, surely?” Gabriel said, and Crowley smiled. That’s his clever angel.

“Be a pity if you thought you were doing what the Great Plan said, but actually, you were going directly against God’s Ineffable Plan” Crowley said, and Aziraphale smiled at him. Gd. He was going in the right direction.

“Everyone knows the Great Plan. But the Ineffable Plan is, well,it’s Ineffable, isn’t it? By definition, you can’t know it” Crowley said, and judging by Beelzebub and Gabriel’s faces, he was doing exactly what he needed to do to confuse them.

“But it izzz written” Beelzebub said, sounding lost.

“God does not play games with the universe” Gabriel said, sounding defensive. Crowley snorted at him.

“Where’ve you been?” he asked, and Gabriel and Beelzebub stepped away, to talk amongst themselves quietly. Crowley reached out, and squeezed Aziraphale’s hand, in support. The angel squeezed back, gently.

“Well, at least we know who’s fault it is!” Gabriel said, and Aziraphale waved, as Crowley smiled at their superiors. 

“And don’t think we don’t know about your little engagement. You’re in serious trouble, the both of you. And you, Adam Young?” Gabriel said, pointing an angry finger at the boy. Adam looked at him without fear.

“Yes” he said, sounding bored of this whole thing.

“You were put on this earth to do one thing and one thing only. You’re a disobedient little brat, and I hope someone tells your father” Gabriel continued, trying very hard to keep his composure.

“Oh, we will. And his father will not be pleased” Beelzebub said, and they and Gabriel disappeared. It was calm or a moment, until,

“No!” Crowley shouted, and fell to his knees in pain. He hadn’t felt anger like this since the fall. 

“No! No no no no no no!” he shouted again, and Aziraphale looked scared.

“What’s happening? I can feel something…” the angel said, and Crowley looked up at him, just as scared as he was.

“They did it. They told his father” Crowley said, and Aziraphale stood stock still.

“Oh no” he said, weakly.

“And his satanic father is not happy” Crowley said, feeling the anger getting stronger, and closer. He could vaguely hear the humans saying something about volcanos in England.

“What’s happening?” Shadwell asked, and Aziraphale answered.

“Well, you can call me an old silly, but it looks like the Devil’s coming. Satan himself” Crowley managed to sit up on his knees, ignoring the pain he felt, to say goodbye to his angel one last time.

“Right. That was that. I’ve always loved you” he said, and Aziraphale looked at him with desperation.

“We can’t give up now” he said, and Crowley almost laughed.

“This is Satan himself. This isn’t about Armageddon, this is personal. We are fucked!” he shouted, as Aziraphale grabbed his old sword. His hand recognized the weight, and it was like riding a bicycle.

“Come up with something” he said, holding it, as though he might use it, but Crowley knows that would never happen again.

“Or I’ll never talk to you again” Aziraphale finished, and Crwley felt something snap in him. He wasn’t about to let that happen. He forced the pain down, and stood up, raising his arms in the air, pausing time, and sending himself, Aziraphale and Adam to the deserts that surrounded Eden.

“Time to leave the garden, love. Let me tempt you to a spot of lunch” Crowley said, as he and Aziraphale stood up from the park bench, finally free.

“Temptation accomplished. What about the Ritz? I believe a table for two has just miraculously come free” Aziraphale said, lacing his fingers through Crowley’s happily showing the world, Heaven and Hell, that they belonged together. They rode in the Bentley, back to her glorious original state. They were promptly seated at a table for two, their usual table for two. Crowley, after sitting down, placed his hands under the table, and miracled Aziraphale a bouquet of flowers. The world may have changed, but some things never will. Aziraphale blushed, and happily took them.

“Thank you, my love” Aziraphale said, as he examined the flowers. Red Camellia, Dahlia, Forget Me Not, Nasturtium, Plox, a Damask Rose, and Stonecrop.

_ Red Camellia-you’re a flame in my heart, Dahlia-forever thine, Forget Me Not-true love, Nasturtium-victory in battle, Plox-our souls are united, Damask Rose-freshness, Stonecrop-tranquility _

__ The flowers said one simple message; “We’re finally free, and I can finally admit to the world that I love you”.

Crowley ordered champagne, and as the waiter was filling their glasses, Aziraphale smiled at him.

“What?” Crowley asked, smiling back.

“I like to think none of this would have worked out, if you weren’t, at heart, just a little bit, a good person” the angel said, and Crowley felt himself falling even more in love with the one being he would never stop loving.

“And if you weren’t, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing, and loving” Crowley said, as the waiter finished pouring their champagne, and moving on.

“Cheers. To the world” Crowley said, softly. He wasn’t just toasting to the Earth as a whole, he was toasting to his world, to his husband. Aziraphale’s smile widened.

“To the world” he replied, and they clinked their glasses together, in a toast, to the Earth, to their world, and to each other. And as a Nightingale sang in Berkeley Square for the first time in history, an angel and a demon shared their first kiss in the new world, that was never meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Pope Cement XI was succeeded by Pope Innocent XIII on May 8th, 1721 (which is also my birthday!)  
> [2] Floriography was originally introduced to England in 1717 by Mary Wortley Montagu.  
> [3] Modern gelato was created by Italian chef Francesco Procopio dei Coltelli in the late 1600s, first introduced in his Paris shop,and later shared with the rest of Europe.  
> [4] For those who don't know, in 1800, when Aziraphale was first opening his shop, Gabriel and Sandalphon gave him a medal and a promotion, saying he could go back to Heaven, and he would be replaced by Michael. Crowley heard, and tricked Gabriel into thinking he was a worthy adversary, by talking to a mannequin covered in clothes, outside the tailor shop Gabriel was buying his new suit at. Gabriel obviously didn't know it was a mannequin, but he overheard the "conversation", and he and Sandalphon decided to keep Aziraphale on Earth, thwarting Crowley. But they let him keep the medal.  
> [5] Britain tried appeasing Germany in 1938, by having them sign the Munich Pact, saying Germany couldn't invade all of Czechoslovakia, which Germany broke, when they did exactly that. In 1939, Britain announced it stood with Poland, and it Germany invaded, it would mean war. Germany invaded Poland anyway, and on September 3rd, 1939, Britain declared war on Germany.  
> [6] From September 1940 to May 1941, Germany conducted nightly strategic ariel bombings all over London, known as the Blitz. The people of London were forced to take shelter in warehouse basements and underground stations (subways). Many children were orphaned, and rations became scarce at times.  
> [7] It was  
> [8] During the Blitz, Britain believed that a city wide blackout would make it more difficult to target civilians. The Blackout was enforced by civilian Air Raid Precautions, or ARP wardens, who would ensure no buildings allowed even the slightest glow of light. Shops and warehouses installed temporary blackout panels, all windows and doors were to be covered black in all homes, and streetlights were given special covers that forced all light downwards, and didn't allow for any glow.  
> [9] Air Raid Sirens were activated every time there was an air raid. It told civilians to immediately stop what they were doing, and get to shelter. Sometimes they were sounded even when there wasn't a raid about to happen. The All Clear Sirens told people when the raid was over, and they were safe to come out of their shelters.  
> [10] Dictionnaire du language des fleurs was written in 1809 by Joseph Hammer-Purgstall. It was the first published list associating flowers with symbolic definitions.  
> [11] For those who don't know, David Tennant played Barty Crouch Jr. in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Interesting side not, Miranda Richardson (Madam Tracy) is also in that movie! She plays Rita Skeeter  
> [12] Nintendo released the Wii console in the US in November 2006  
> [13] Jan, as in Janthony. I was going to make it Ann, but Ann Ashtoreth is, in Harriet Dowlings words, too alliterative


End file.
